Vanellope's Transformed Life
by fanfic trap
Summary: Vanellope has been a glitch in Sugar Rush. But luckily, she met a boy in Brooklyn named Kyle Witwicky. They both became a couple and Vanellope decided to keep it a secret from Sugar Rush. And her secret is about to be transformed, when she and Kyle are between two alien races in battle. VanillaWitwicky. Kyle and Vanellope are both 13-years-old.
1. Prologue

**Alright, the wait for me is finally over. Here it is. **_**Vanellope's Transformed Life**_**. REMINDER, this is also a parody. So I'm gonna list of parodies out for you.**

**The parodies are:**

_**Transformers (Main Parody)**_

_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (Main Parody)**_

_**Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide**_

_**Matilda (Main Parody)**_

_**Beverly Hills Chihuahua**_

_**Dude, Where's My Car**_

_**Cloverfield**_

_**Diary of a Wimpy Kid (Main Parody)**_

_**Welcome to Alcatraz**_

_**Aliens in the Attic (Main Parody)**_

_**The Last Minzy**_

_**Big Fat Liar**_

_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Main Parody)**_

_**Warehouse 13**_

_**Texas Chainsaw Massacre**_

_**Yours, Mine, and Ours**_

_**Anger Management**_

_**American Pie**_

_**Despicable Me**_

_**Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs**_

_**The 40-year-old Virgin**_

_**ET: The extraterrestrial **_

_**A Nightmare on Elm Street**_

_**X-Men**_

_**Norbit**_

_**Are We Done Yet?**_

_**Scooby-Doo**_

_**The Angry Video Game Nerd**_

**That's all the parodies.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue _

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

Before time began, there was the Cube.

We know not where it comes from. Only that it holds the power to create worlds. And fill then with life.

That is how are race was born. For a time we lived in harmony, but like all with great power. Some wanted it for good, others for evil.

And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space.

We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it. And rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world.

And just when all hope seem lost, message of a new discovery, drew us to an unknown planet called . . . Earth.

But we were already too late.

* * *

**Well, this prologue is done. **


	2. The Qatar Attack

**Chapter dos is here. Yippee.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: That Qatar Attack_

In a random Desert-like location, a few helicopters came flying by. Inside the helicopter were a few mens.

"Man, I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators and other meat" said Figg

"You've been talking about BBQ gators and crickets for the last two weeks, I'm never going to Mama's house, Figg. I promise" said Epps

"_Perdo mida mida mida_, gators are not from bone to meat" said Figg

"I understand" said Epps

Then, Figg started saying ramdom stuff in Spanish. And everyone started complaining, until they were cut of by Lennox.

"How many times have we-we don't speak Spanish" said Lennox

Then, the complaining starts again and then stops

"Hey, did you guys remember weekends, the Soxs at Fenway. Cold hot dog and flat beer." said Donnelly

"Yeah, perfect day. What about you, Captain. You had a perfect day?" said Fig

"Well, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time" said Lennox

* * *

At the Qatar base, a Sikorsky HM-53 Pave Low helicopter was in the base area.

"Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound, unidentified infiltrator. Ten miles out" said someone on a computer.

Colonel Sharp looked at the computer screen and sees something on the radar. He got on the microphone

"_Unidentified Aircraft, you are restricted in the US military air base. Please proceed East out of the area_."

The helicopter is still on the radar.

"Raptors one and two, Bogey's ten miles out, not sqwaking" said the Colonel

Two F-22 raptors stared to find the Bogey.

"_Unidentified Aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT Air Base. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force"_

As the Raptors were flying next to the helicopter, it said 4500X on it.

"Sir, it says here that 4500X was shot down three months ago. In Afghanistan" said a person as he handed a paper to the Colonel.

"There's gotta be a mistake. Check again and recheck" said the Colonel

"I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper" he said

"_Unidentified Aircraft, we will escort you to US SOCCENT Air Base"_

The Raptors and the Unidentified Aircraft were heading to Qatar.

* * *

Captain Lennox was on a computer, video chatting with his wife and baby daughter.

"My ladies" said Lennox

"She had your laugh" said his wife

"She laughed" said Lennox

"Her first one" said his wife

* * *

During Lennox's video chat, the helicopter finally arrived at Qatar.

"4500X, something not right" said the Colonel

The Bogey has landed on the deck and the soldiers were aiming at the helicopter.

"HM-53 pilot, power down now" said the Colonel

The helicopter started to power down.

"Have your crew step out, or we will kill you" said Colonel Sharp

After the helicopter powered down, it started to transformed into a giant robot named Blackout. The soldiers started shooting at him and Blackout started shooting all of them.

"Were under attack" said Epps as he was running.

Blackout started destroying everything in Qatar. He starts ripping out a roof and he pulls out a cylinder-shaped hard drive.

He continues destroying the whole base and destroying tanks and planes.

* * *

**Finally, finished with this one. **


	3. The Genealogy Report and A New Car

**Chapter 3 is here. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Genealogy Report and A New Car_

_**(In James K Polk Middle School)**_

"Okay, Mister Witwicky. You're up" said his history teacher, Mister Benson.

Kyle took out a bunch of old stuff and started his report.

"For my family genealogy report, I decided to do it on my great-great grandfather, who was a famous man. Captain Archibald Witwicky. Very famous explorer. In fact, he was one of the first to discover the Artic Circle, which is a big deal. In 1897, he took 41 brave sailors straight into the artic shell."

_**(Flashback Time)**_

A huge ship was stuck on an iceberg.

"Move faster. The ice is freezing faster than it's melting. Chop faster!" said a sailor

"No sacrifice, No victory. We'll get to the Artic Circle, Lads" said Archibald Witwicky

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Kyle continued with his report.

"So that's the story. And here we have some of the first basic instruments used by 19th century semen."

The whole class laughing quietly and chuckling. Kyle started to chuckle too but he continued with his report.

"Right here, this is the sextant"

The class started laughing again.

"And these, these are really cool. These are my grandfather's glasses."

"So, you're going to sell me his liver" said Mister Benson

Mister Benson annoyed Kyle.

"Look, Mister Witwicky. I appreciate your report. But this isn't Show and Sell. It's the 7th grade. I don't think your grandfather would proud of what you're doing"

"I know. This is all going towards my car fund, when I get older. You tell your parents. All of this is on Ebay. I take PayPal. Money works too. Anyway, I have a map of the Artic Circle and a photo of my grandfather on a newspaper article. He started going blind and crazy and drawing these weird symbols and babbling about some giant robot that he discover"

Kyle almost got cut-off by the dismissal bell. He put everything back in the brown bag and held it on his hand as he puts on his book bag and left the classroom.

Kyle walked out of the school building and sees his girlfriend, Vanellope, waving at him. Kyle ran to her and gave her a little kiss on the lips. The two started walking.

"What's with the bag?" said Vanellope

"Oh, It was for my Genealogy report" said Kyle

Vanellope notice that the glasses are sticking out of the bag and were about to fall out. But Vanellope was lucky to grab them so they won't fall out of the bag.

"Hey, these glasses were about to fall out of your bag. Why are these glasses broken?" said Vanellope

"Because they see really cool scratches on it" said Kyle

Vanellope looked at the glasses to see the cool scratches on it. Her eyes started to bother her when the sunlight was on the lenses.

"Here you go" said Vanellope as she handed back Kyle the glasses.

"Thanks" said Kyle

_**(At the Junkyard)**_

Kyle and Vanellope were at the abandoned junkyard in Brooklyn and Kyle spotted a 1976 yellow Camaro with black stripes.

"Whoa, this is one awesome car" said Vanellope as she walked towards the Camaro.

"But the paint's fainted" said Kyle

"Well, It's custom" said Vanellope

"So, its custom fainted" said Kyle

Vanellope noticed the keys in the ignition.

"Yo, Kyle. They left the keys here" said Vanellope

Kyle looked at the ignition and the keys were there. He also sees a weird-looking face on the steering wheel. Vanellope saw that the red needle, from the radio, moved by itself.

Kyle and Vanellope began walking out of the junkyard, to walk to Kyle's house.

* * *

**Woo! This chapter is done. **


	4. The Pentagon Meeting

**This chapter is up and running.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: The Pentagon Meeting_

In Arlington, Virginia, there was a meeting in the Pentagon and John Keller, The Secretary of Defense, walked in a huge room filled with people.

"Hello, Mister Secretary" said a security guard

"Those kids are so young to be here" said John

"Guys, look. It's The Secretary of Defense" said one of the high school kids

Someone enter into the middle of the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, The Secretary of Defense"

Everyone stood up and The Secretary enters the room.

"Please be seated" said John before everyone sat down." I'm John Keller. Obviously, you're all wondering why you're all here. So here are the facts, at 18:00 local time yesterday, SOCCENT Fort Operation Base, Qatar was attack. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective to the attack was to hack our network. We're not sure exactly what their after. But we do know is that they were cut off during assault. Which will lead soon that they're going to try again. No one was reasponabilitlity for the attack. And the only lead we have is this sound"

On the big monitor, it showed a sound wave and everyone heard a techno sound.

"That's the signal that hacked our network. NSA's working full capacity to analyze it with intercepted communication but we need your help to find out who did this. You all shown considered ability in the area's signal analysis. We're on a trigger here, people. The president has dispatch battle groups. Arabian Gulf and Yellow Sea, this is real as if it could get. I'm gonna break you up into teams so you can all start your work. Good luck to us all"

* * *

**Chapter Completed **


	5. Awkward Camaro

**Chapter five is here. Also, there's one short parody of Drake and Josh. I forgot to mention that.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Awkward Camaro_

Kyle was done with his homework and put his books in his book bag.

Kyle was on his computer and was up on his EBay page. He's selling his grandfather's glasses, but it had zero bids.

Kyle sighed. "Great. Broke" he said. "Come on, Mojo. You want your pain pills"

His Chihuahua was running towards Kyle.

"I know you're getting peeved about this, but if you piss in my bed, you're sleeping outside". Kyle gave Mojo a pill. "That's it for today. No more, Crack head".

Rob and Jody were making some sort of path in the backyard.

"Rob, this one is uneven" said Jody

"Yeah, probably" said Rob

"This one is wobbly" said Jody

"Yeah, I'll take care of that" said Rob

"Couldn't we just hire a professional" said Jody

Kyle and Vanellope were out the backdoor, holding hands.

"Oh, Kids. I do not like footprints on my grass" said Rob as he through a tool on the grass.

"Wha-Dad, there's no footprints" said Kyle

"That's why I built a path. So why don't you kids go from my grass onto my path" said Rob

"That's family grass, Dad" said Kyle as he and Vanellope got off the grass.

"Yeah, well when you own your own grass, you'll understand" said Rob

"Listen, this is driving me loco. Your putting girl jewelry on a boy dog. He's a little bit like the Chihuahua in Beverly Hills"

"That's his bling" said Jody

_**(At the junkyard)**_

Kyle and Vanellope started walking towards the junkyard.

Vanellope removed the U.T.M from a blue car and placed it on the Camaro. The two got in and Kyle turns on the U.T.M and starts the car. A portal opens up and he drove to it.

They both get teleported in the Sugar Rush junkyard. The U.T.M turns off by itself and Kyle took the Camaro for a spin.

"Hey, Kyle. Look what I brought at GameStop" said Vanellope

"What" said Kyle

Vanellope took out Modern Warfare 2 for Xbox 360.

"Whoa, you got MW2" said Kyle

"Yep" said Vanellope

"Babe, I heard that game is awesome" said Kyle

As Kyle was driving, the car keys moved by itself and the car started sputtered. Then, the radio turns on automatically and starts playing "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye

"Okay, maybe this radio is like broken or something" said Kyle. "Look, Vanell, I wouldn't try this on you"

The song then changes to "I Feel Good" by James Brown

"This is-this is kinda of a romantic thing that I'm not trying to do with you cause this is for romantic friends. And romantic friends do this and I'm not that-that friend."

"Just pop the hood" said Vanellope as she got out of the car.

Kyle started kicking the car, which turned off the radio.

Vanellope opened the hood of the car.

"Whoa, nice headers. You got a high-rise double-pumped carburetor. That's pretty impressive, Kyle.

"Really" said Kyle

"It squirts the fuel in so you can go faster" said Vanellope

"Well I do like to go fast" said Kyle

"Well, it looks like your distributive caps a little loose" said Vanelllope

"Well that's weird. I jus t wouldn't pay you for mechanical" said Kyle

"Well, you know that girls don't really broadcast that guys don't like it girls know much about cars then they do. Especially not those three boys in Sugar Rush and Trent in 20th street. They hate it"

"Well, I'm cool with females working on my engine. I prefer it, actually" said Kyle

"Wanna fire it up" said Vanellope

"Alright" said Kyle

Kyle tries to start the car, but Vanellope's sweatshirt was caught in the car.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait!" said Vanellope as she tried to pulled out her sweatshirt.

She took it off, leaving her white T-shirt on and she tried to pull out her sweatshirt out. But it was gone.

"Okay, it's running" said Kyle. "Where's your sweatshirt?"

"It ate my sweatshirt" said Vanellope

Then, pieces of her sweatshirt came out, shredded.

The two got in the car and drove to Diet Cola Mountain.

* * *

**This chapter is awkwardly done. **


	6. Survivors

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Survivors_

In a random desert, there were some soldiers there. And those soldiers were survivors of the base attack.

"It turns out that that thing that almost attack us had some sort of Invisible force field" said Epps

"That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force field, except in comic books and stuff, right" said Donnelly

"I don't know" said Fig. "My Mama, she had the gift, you know. She saw things. That thing that attacked us, I got a feeling it ain't over"

"When I took that picture, I think saw me" said Epps. "It looked right at me"

"Look, we gotta get this back to the Pentagon. They're gonna know what were dealing with" said Lennox

"The radio's down" said Epps. "I got no communication with anyone"

"How far do you live from here" said Lennox, talking to a little boy.

"Not far. Just up that mountain"

"Do you have a phone" asked Lennox

"Yes"

"Alright, let's hit it" said Lennox

All of the men started walking.

* * *

**Yay. Chapter done.**


	7. Hacking The Network Again

**This chapter is getting some good reviews.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Hacking the Network . . . Again_

Everyone was working at the Pentagon and a few high school kids and a 6 1/2 year old girl named Matilda Wormwood, was working with her team.

Just then, a person walked to his team. "Guys, I think they figured it out. It's Iran"

"No way, bro. This is way too hard for Iranian scientists to hack the network. Think about it"

"And this is definably not Chinese" said Matilda

* * *

In a huge house in Michigan, a boom box, in the basement, transformed into a robot named Frenzy and he started digging the basement floor.

When he was done, it showed a satellite with a monitor in the front the metal box. Frenzy puts his hands on the sides of the monitor and the screen shows a bunch of data.

All of the satellites around the world were being hacked.

* * *

_**(At the Pentagon)**_

"Do you hear that" said Matilda

Matilda's team heard techno sounds.

"Are you getting this?" said Matilda. "I think they're hacking the network again"

* * *

Frenzy was planting a virus and stealing all of the data files at the same time.

* * *

Everyone was crowded in Matilda's side.

"I think they're planting a virus" said Matilda

"A virus?" said one of the people

"They're planting a virus and stealing all of your data in your system at the time"

"Sir, Permission to take down anything that's part of the defense network"

"Cut all server hard-lines, now"

"Cut all server hard-lines, now"

* * *

When Frenzy was hacking, downloading stop and Frenzy was confused why, until he notice on the screen, the newspaper article of Kyle Witwicky's grandfather.

Frenzy went outside and sees a Saleen S281 police car, which is also like him. Frenzy walked towards the car and got in.

Frenzy told Barricade that he found a clue to something called the Allspark. And the clue was that Kyle's grandfather can see their language. Frenzy went on the computer and googled "Witwicky" and the two sites he had in contact with is Kyle's eBay page of the glasses and Kyle's Facebook page, which shows Vanellope von Schweetz drawing the same symbols Archibald Witwicky drew.

Frenzy told Barricade that they must find The Glitch and GameMaster704 and Barricade drove off.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, GameMaster704 is Kyle. And in case you're wondering why there's a 704. It means July 4, which is Kyle's Birthday.**


	8. Aliens in the Attic Parody

**This Chapter is a parody of Aliens in the Attic. But it's not really a parody cause it was the best I can do.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: A Family Vacation_

In a Chicago suburb, a 15-year-old boy named Tom Pearson, was hacking into the school network and changes his lower grades to higher grades.

After he was done, the window from his room suddenly opened by itself. And climbing in Tom's room was his older sister, Bethany Pearson.

"One word, and you're dead" said Bethany

"Are you crazy? If Dad catches you, he gonna kill you" said Tom

"He's not going to kill me" said Bethany

Bethany looked outside another window and sees her boyfriend, Ricky, in his car. They both waving at each other and Ricky drove off.

Tom and Bethany's little sister, Hannah, came in the room.

"Dad's coming, and he's mad" said Hannah

"At who" said Tom

"At-"

Hannah was cut-off by their father.

"Tom!"

Bethany and Hannah were hiding behind the door and their father, Stuart, came in the room.

"Tom, If your smart enough to hack into the school's network, then your smart enough to pass Math. You think Bethany got accepted to Michigan for screwing around all the time?"

"Course not" said Tom. "She got in cause she's perfect"

"No, your sister work her tail off. And that's exactly what I except from you" said Stuart

Tom sighed. "You're right, Dad. I don't deserver a family vacation. I should just stay home and learn my lesson"

"Oh no, I'm not taking that bait, kiddo. This isn't you. The bad attitude and grades. What's going on" said Stuart, "I blame all this, for coming between this right here"

Stuart started walking towards Tom's computer. "Good Old' fashion. No tech. Family-Togetherness is exactly what we need"

Stuart was about to leave the room. Until he said something else. "Get some sleep, Tom. We're hitting the road early". Stuart looked behind the door and sees his daughters. "And you girls too". Then, Stuart left the room.

* * *

**Yay. Chapter finished.**


	9. Stolen Car

**Ok, we're in Kyle and Vanellope's part in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 9: "Stolen" Car_

In Sugar Rush, Vanellope was playing MW2. What she didn't know was that the Camaro that was parked inside Diet Cola Mountain suddenly starts.

Kyle and Vanellope heard the motors and they went to check the car and they saw it left through the U.T.M portal.

Vanellope grabbed her U.T.M tablet and a portal opens up. She and Kyle step in and they're both teleported to the abandoned junkyard in Brooklyn.

Once they got to the junkyard, Kyle was confused of where the car is.

"Dude, where's my car" said Kyle

Kyle and Vanellope went to find it and when they did, they stopped and see a giant robot, which turns out to be their car. Not close to it, but the robot was shining a bright light in the sky. Kyle and Vanellope looked up and the sky shows the same face that Kyle saw on the steering wheel.

Kyle and Vanellope ducked down and Kyle took out his iPhone and records himself and Vanellope too.

Kyle introduces himself at the camera. "My name is Kyle Witwicky". And so did Vanellope. "And my name is Vanellope von Schweetz"

Kyle continued talking to the camera.

"It's 9:00 PM, on Friday May 23rd. And approximately a few minutes ago, my car is alive"

Kyle held his phone up to point the camera at the robot. He put the phone down and Vanellope talked to the camera.

"And if you found this video and watching this right now, then you probably know more about then we do"

Then, Kyle spoke to the camera.

"And whatever it is, I just wanna say, Mom and Dad, I love you, and if you find Bustie Beauties under my bed, it's not mine. I'm holding for Dylan. No, no, no, no, wait. That's not true. It's not mine and Uncle Charles gave it to me, I'm sorry."

Then, Vanellope talked to the camera.

"And if there's any characters in the racing game, Sugar Rush, who found this video and watching this, that means I've been dating Kyle for a very long time and I've been keeping it secret from all of you. And this is what I would say to all the racers in Sugar Rush"

Kyle gave the finger to the camera.

The video was done and the robot was gone.

Kyle and Vanellope were wandering through the junkyard, when all of a sudden; two bulldogs barked and chased them. They were both running from the dogs, until they stopped at a stack of rusty cars. They climbed to the top and the dogs tried to get them.

Crashing through the fence, the yellow Camaro drove around Kyle and Vanellope's area.

"Please, Please don't kill us! We're sorry!" said Kyle as he took out the keys to the Camaro and threw it at it. "Take the keys! We don't want it! The car's yours!"

Kyle and Vanellope jumped off the cars and ran off.

A police car came by and Kyle and Vanellope were stopped by it.

"Freeze! Let me see yours hands" said a police officer

Kyle and Vanellope put their hand behind their heads.

"Walk towards the car and put your head on the hood"

Kyle and Vanellope did what the officers told them to do.

* * *

**Chapter complete **


	10. Countries and Interrogation

**Man, I hope this is a good chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 10: Countries and Interrogation_

In the Pentagon, The Secretary of Defense and a few other men were in a room, filled with monitor screens, and they were discussing about the virus.

Matilda was walking with a few men, until she went into the room and listened to the discussion.

"Looks like it may be Russia or North Korea"

"I'm sorry, that's not correct" said Matilda

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there, you would be who"

"Just one of the analyst who detected the hack" said Matilda

"Hold on, it was you? You did it?" said John Keller

Matilda explained what she has to say.

"Sir, what I'm trying to say is . . . they hacked your firewall in ten seconds. And even a supercomputer with a force attack would take 20 years to do that"

Someone interrupted Matilda.

"Maybe you can explain that North Korea is showing its latest satellite imagery"

"Maybe it's a precaution cause isn't that what were doing. Look, the signal pattern is learning. It's evolving on its own and you need to move past quantum mechanics."

Someone else interrupted Matilda.

"There is nothing on Earth that complex"

"What about an organism? A living organism, or some sort of DNA based computer, now, I know that sounds crazy-"

She was cut-off by John Keller.

"That's enough. That's enough. We have six floors with analysts working on this thing. Off you go to your team"

Matilda left the room.

* * *

_**(Brooklyn Police Station)**_

Kyle and Vanellope were being interrogated. And Kyle's father was there with them.

"Look, we can't be any clear, and how crystal clear we're being" said Kyle. "It just stood up"

"Just stood up?" said the officer

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Okay, kids, time to fill er' up. And no drippy drippy" said the officer. "What you Rollin' at? A little wow-ey sauce with the boys and girls"

"Look, we're not on any drugs. We're just children" said Vanellope

"Well then what are these". The officer took out a bottle of pills. "'Mojo'. Is that what the kids are doin' now? Little bit of 'Mojo'"

"Those are my dog's pain pills" said Kyle

"Yeah, Chihuahua" said Rob

The officer sighed, until he notices something. "What was that, kids?"

Kyle and Vanellope were confused.

"You kids eye-ballin' at my piece? Oh, you kids wanna go? Make something happen. Cause I'll tell ya, I will bust you both up"

"Are you on drugs" said Kyle

* * *

**This chapter is done. Next chapter, Aliens in the Attic? Lets just wait and see. **


	11. Desert Attack

**Review on this story. Sorry I didn't published the "Aliens in the Attic" chapter. That comes later.**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Desert Attack_

Captain Lennox and his team were walking around a desert.

"Let's hope this telephone line works" said Lennox

Epps poured some water on his face cause of the heat he was feeling. Then, a metal scorpion-like tail was in front of Lennox and Lennox didn't see it.

Epps saw the tail and him and all the guys starts shooting at it. After that, the thing that almost attack Lennox, came out of the ground and it was a scorpion robot named Scorpinok. And he starts attacking a few men.

Lennox and his team starts running towards houses.

"Where's your papa?, where's your papa?" said Lennox to the little boy

"Papa!" said the boy

Lennox found the boy's father and Lennox told the father that he need a telephone. The father gives Lennox a telephone and dials the number.

"Listen, this is an emergency Pentagon call. I need you to-do you understand?, this is and emergency Pentagon-"

Lennox ducked down by an explosion.

"But I don't have a credit card!" said Lennox

"Sir, I cannot understand anything at all. I'm gonna ask you to speak into the mouth piece very clearly"

"I'm in the middle of a war and it's frickin' ridiculous!"

Lennox was hiding behind a wall where Epps is shooting at Scorpinok.

"Epps,where's your wallet?" asked Lennox

"Pocket!" said Epps

"Which pocket?!"

"My back pocket!"

"Which side of the back pocket?!"

"Left cheek! Left cheek! Left cheek!"

Lennox found Epps' wallet and takes out the credit card.

"Okay, it's Visa!"

"Also, would you like a premium package?" asked the operation

"No I don't want a premium package!" said Lennox. "Epps, Pentagon!". Lennox throws the phone at Epps and he caught it.

* * *

_**(At the Pentagon)**_

The Secretary of Defense and a few other men were walking towards a few monitors.

"Sir, we're tracking a special ops team under fire in Qatar. They say there's survivors from the base attack"

"Survivors?" said John

* * *

"I never seen this in my life" said Epps on the phone. "Need gunships on station, ASAP"

"Predators coming up in a minute"

A lot of people were going into planes and jets with shooting guns and they took off.

"7 man-teen! North of orange smoke!" Epps threw a can of orange smoke. "Attack directed west. You're clear and hot"

Lennox and Epps started lasering Scorpinok. Lennox sees a bunch of planes.

"The heat's coming!" said Lennox

"Bring it!" said Epps

The planes starts shooting at the scorpion robot. But the scorpion is still alive.

Epps calls another planes and a plane came by and starts shooting Scorpinok. After the shooting, Scorpinok digs himself onto the ground.

"Where's Fig?" asked Lennox

They found Fig and he was injured. A recuse helicopter came by and they all got in.


	12. Greg Heffley the Code Breaker

**In this chapter, it's Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Greg __Heffley the Code Breaker_

At the Pentagon, Matilda made a copy and placed it on a SD card and left the room.

She was outside and stopped a taxi. She told the taxi driver where to go and drove off.

Matilda arrived at a house and knocked on the door and the door opened, revealing a middle-schooler named Greg Heffley.

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Greg" said Matilda as she walked in the house.

"Not at all, Matilda". Greg walked up to his room and so did Matilda.

In his room, Rowley was playing Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh my god, what's that level you on, Rowley?" said Greg

"Six"

The two boys were feeling the music.

"Oh, here come the mix, here come the mix" said Greg

The boys raised their arms and moved them backwards. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh! Hahahahaha"

"Greg, don't you want to see something classified?" said Matilda getting Greg's attention.

Greg paused the game. "Hey, Rowley. I just paused it. I just paused it. Look, I need a moment"

"Are you guys gonna see something classified?" asked Rowley

"Yeah" said Matilda

"Awesome" said Rowley as he grabbed a chair. "How classified is it, Matilda?"

"Like 'I'll go to Alcatraz for the rest of my life for showing you' classified"

The boys gave each other a high five.

"One quick peek" said Greg as he inserted the SD card.

* * *

**(At the Pentagon)**

"Special Ops got a thermal snapshot on whatever hit the base in Qatar, Sir"

"I wanna see it" said John

"Well, the image was damaged, sir"

* * *

Greg was on his laptop and saw the signal in Qatar. "Whoa, the signal strength is through the roof, where you say you got this?"

"They hacked the military air guard frequency in less than a minute"

"No way" said Rowley

"Yeah way" said Matilda

Greg went through the signal and it shows the same symbols that Captain Witwicty and Vanellope saw and drew.

"Looks like there's a message in the signal" said Greg.

The three kids didn't know the Greg's older brother, Rodrick, was watching them.

Greg did some examine on the symbols and it shows three tabs.

"Project Iceman?" said Matilda

"What's Sector Seven" said Greg and Rowley

Rodrick entered Greg's room and got close to them. "Who's Captain Witwicky" he said.

A group of FBI came bursting through the door and started to chase Greg's parents. A few FBI people found the children. The kids tried to make a run for it. Until they got tackled in the hallway.

"Get off my Mom's carpet! She doesn't like anybody standing on the carpet! Especially the authorities!

* * *

**Next chapter. Aliens in the Attic! For real! **


	13. Aliens in the Attic Parody (2nd Parody)

**Here's Aliens in the Attic, 2****nd**** parody.**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Aliens in the Attic (2__nd__ parody)_

The Pearsons arrived at their holiday home and they all got out of the SUV.

"There's the pool, see ya" said Bethany as she left.

Hannah and Tom got out of the car and so did their parents.

Tom looked at the whole outside of the house. "Hope there was a discount for booking us in the most boring spot in the whole country"

"Come on, we're only a one storm away, at least a bunch of fishing lakes" said Stuart

"Are we getting a time machine so we can go back five years from now from when I thought fishing was cool"

Stuart took out a special fishing rod. "Hey, I brought us all new reels, with the anti-reverse technology". Stuart starts the electronic reel.

"Lame" said Tom before he started to walk in the house.

* * *

Tom got in the house and looked around in and sees a fish. "So lame"

Tom started to walk down to the basement and turns on the lights. He sees the mechanical satellite that Frenzy used to hack.

After that, he went upstairs and checks out an awesome room, just for him. He drops his bags as he heard loud music and the 2010 Lincoln Navigator pulling up.

The people got out of the SUV and the people were Tom's Uncle Nate, Nate's 14-year-old son Jake, and Nate's mother.

"Nice landing, Nate" said Jake

"Told you I could fish tail this thing" said Nate

"Nice try, Nate. But you just missed my kids" said Stuart

"But he did almost give your mother a heart attack . . . again" said Rose

Hannah ran to her grandmother and gave her a hug.

Also, 12-year-old twins, named Art and Lee were sitting in the car, playing with their Nintendo DSs

"Hey, we're here" said Art

* * *

Tom zipped open his bag to take out his clothes Wand his cousins came in the room.

"Twins, in here" said Jake. "Put my bags on the bed and get these those bags out of here"

Art and Lee did what Jake told them to do.

"Whoa whoa, whoa. Why do you get the best room? I was here first." said Tom

"I'm here now" said Jake

"I'm older"

"And I'm bigger"

Tom looked how tall Jake is.

"Did you grow since Christmas?" asked Tom

"Two inches. I can tag a stop sign without making a jump" said Jake

Jake starts to unpack. "Hey, did you see that giant satellite in the basement?"

"Yeah, I did"

Stuart calls Tom. "Tom, come help us unload this stuff, now!"

* * *

Tom goes downstairs and as he got outside, he sees Ricky in his car. Ricky pulls over right next to him.

"Well, surprise surprise, princess" said Ricky

"What are you doing here" asked Tom

"Oh, I'm just stopping by". Ricky drives his car backwards and puts it in park. He pops the hood and takes something out.

Bethany runs towards Ricky and hugs him.

"I can't believe you're here" said Bethany

"Well you're my girlfriend, so there's nothing I wouldn't do for you" said Ricky

Ricky, Bethany, and Tom entered into the house and into the kitchen.

* * *

"Mister and Mrs. Pearson" said Ricky

"Ricky, what a surprise" said Stuart

"Hey, I got you all a little housewarming gift". Ricky gave Nina some flowers with the USA flag on it.

"Those are beautiful and very patriotic" said Stuart as he walks towards Tom. "Let's take these flowers and put some water on it and see if they grow"

"Hey, Ricky. Do you anything to eat or drink?" asked Nina

"That's really sweet of you, but I really wish I could, but my parents have a lake house in Oaktown and-shoot. I gotta get back before dark, in case my car breaks down again"

"Uh oh, car trouble" said Stuart

"Hey, Dad. Why don't you take a look at it for Ricky?" asked Tom

* * *

Stuart, Bethany, Ricky, Jake, and Tom were outside by Ricky's car.

"Try it again, Ricky" said Stuart before Ricky tries to start his car.

"It's gotta be something obvious, Dad" said Tom

"To be honest with you, mechanical stuff isn't my thing" said Stuart. "Tell you what, Ricky. Why don't you stay here tonight and we can take your car to the shop in the morning"

"Really, he could stay tonight?" said Bethany

"Well outside on the couch" said Stuart

"Of course" said Bethany

"No fooling around" said Stuart

* * *

Tom and Jake were in the cool bedroom.

"What a gas-pipe" said Jake

"I know. Why can't they see that" said Tom

"Dude, Parents' brains are old, mushy, and fried from bad 80's music" said Jake as he sets down a sliver case. "So it's up to you, Thomas. You gotta defend your family honor. Like a man". Jake opens the case, revealing parts of a paint gun. "I call it 'The Punisher'"

"Your Dad brought you this?" asked Tom

"Yeah and I'm giving it to you". Jake put a piece on the gun and hands it to Tom. "She's all yours. And don't be a wuss your whole life"

"I don't know, man" said Tom

Jake walked towards the window and sees Bethany and Ricky at the pool. "Take a look at that guy. Do you really want Ricky as your brother-in-law?"

"Hell no" said Tom

"Then lets go prune the family tree"

* * *

Bethany and Ricky were by the pool and Tom and Jake were hiding on the grass. Jake was in camouflage, but not Tom.

"I think shooting at my sister's boyfriend isn't a good idea" said Tom

"This isn't about ideas. This is about actions" said Jake as he got up a little

"Oh please. You're dressed like a shrub" said Tom

Bethany and Ricky were about to kiss.

"Target's on the move. Shoot it before he reaches second base" said Jake

"No, I don't think that-"

Tom was cut-off when Jake fired paintballs for Tom and shot at Ricky and Bethany. A paintball shot Ricky where his pubic hair is, which caused him to scream.

The two boys were arguing and Bethany got mad and walked towards them. The boys ducked down.

"Sorry, sorry!" said Tom

"You shot my boyfriend, 'Sorry' doesn't cut it. When are you gonna grow up and stop being a total embarrassment?"

* * *

Bethany and Ricky were in the kitchen and Ricky puts ice on his private part. Stuart was arguing with Tom and Jake.

The doorbell rang and Bethany goes to the door and opens it. When she opened the door, a man burst through the house and tackled Bethany. Ricky comes to her rescue, until another man stopped him.

"Hey, let her go!" said Ricky as he tried to break free

"What's this about?" asked Stuart

A man named Seymour Simmons, agent of a government group called Sector Seven, talked to Stuart about the situation.

"We're Sector Seven. We're here because there was a recent hack to the US network and we traced the hack in this house. And we think it's involved in national security"

"Mister Simmons, the source of the hack is down in the basement"

Simmons walked down to the basement and saw a satellite. He walked back upstairs and told everyone to take them to two black Ford E-series wagon vans.

All the kids and Ricky got in the first van and the adults got in the second van.

"What's going on?" asked Hannah

"I don't know" said Tom

The two vans and a few Chevrolet Suburban drove off.

* * *

**Finally, this chapter is long and done. Next up, the best part. **


	14. Alien Robots

**Well, the wait for me is finally OVER! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Also, there's a short parody of "Inception"**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Alien Robots_

Kyle was lying on his bed and shooting basketball hoops while watching TV in his room.

He began to put on a long-sleeved blue shirt and a black T-Shirt that says "The Strokes" on it.

He was waiting for Vanellope cause she was buying food from McDonalds. Kyle got annoyed by Mojo's barking.

"Stop with barking, Mojo. It's too early, please"

Kyle heard a motor in his backyard and the motor was the 1976 Camaro. Kyle panicked and puts on his shoes to make his escape.

He grabs a girl bike, which said "Janie" on it, and rode off. The Camaro followed Kyle and followed him in the middle of Brooklyn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanellope walked out of McDonalds and got on her skateboard. When she was about to cross the street, the police car, Barricade, almost ran her over.

"Dumbass" she muttered before she skateboarded

* * *

Kyle went to the junkyard and hid behind the junky Nissan car. He sees the Saleen police car and goes to it.

"Officer!" said Kyle

When he got to the police car, the door opens and stops Kyle, which makes him fall off his bike. He gets up and puts his arms on the hood of the car and talks to the officer in the car.

"Officer, listen, thank god you're here. I have the worst day ever. I been followed here on someone's bike, right? And a car's right there and it's been following me here. So-so get out of the car"

But instead, the car drive forward a bit, causing him to collapse on the ground. Barricade continued to push him.

Kyle told him to stop. "Whoa, stop, oh god. Okay, okay. Okay, all right! Okay, I'm sorry! Please stop, stop!"

Then, the headlights starts transforming and getting close to Kyle's face. Barricade continued to push Kyle.

"Please stop! Okay, what do you want from me?!"

The headlights had gone back to their normal-self. Barricade almost pushes Kyle. Then, the police car transforms into a giant evil robot.

Kyle sat up and was frozon in fear.

"Oh God, No!". Kyle got up and tried to make a run for it. Barricade began to chase Kyle. "Oh shit! Oh shit shit shit shit. Oh God!"

Barricade caught Kyle and threw him on a junky BMW car.

"This is a bad Inception" said Kyle

Barricade started shaking the BMW. "Are you username 'GameMaster704?" said Barricade

"I don't know what talking about-"

Kyle was cut-off by Barricade.

"Are you username 'GameMaster704'?!"

"Yes"

"Where is Vanellope von Schweetz and the eBay item 21153? Where is the Glitch and the glasses?!"

Kyle ran and jumped off the car and Barricade filp it over.

* * *

Vanellope skateboarded close to the junkyard and Kyle sees her.

"Vanellope, get back!" said Kyle

The two bumped in to each other and fell on the ground as another kid, named Charlie Bucket, also bumped in to them.

"What the hell, Kyle. What was that about?" said Vanellope

Kyle starts explaining. "Okay, there was a monster right there and it just attack me. And there he is!"

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie saw Barricade runining towards them.

"Whoa, what is that?!" said Charlie

Then, the 1976 Camaro came by and ran over Barricade and stopped right next to the three children and opens the car door.

"Kyle, what is that thing?" questioned Vanellope

"What's going on?" asked Charlie

"You have to get in the car" said Kyle

Just that, the three got in the car and it drove off. Barricade transforms back into a police car and chase them.

The two cars started racing to Warehouse 13. They crashed through the window and gone outside the warehouse.

The Camaro backed up and and locks the doors.

"We're locked in" said Kyle as he tried to get.

Kyle tries to starts the car. "The car won't start. At least, we ditch the monster"

There was all silence, until the keys to the ignition stars and the car drives forward. It passes Barricade and Barricade follows them.

The Camaro stops and turn, which made Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie fall out of the car.

Then, the Camaro transformed into a giant robot named Bumblebee. The three children got behind the yellow robot and Barricade came driving and transformed and attacks Bumblebee.

Barricade takes out a nunchuck-like object and Frenzy came out of nowhere and started to chase the kids.

Frenzy got Vanellope and tried to drag her.

"Oh, oh, he's got me! he's got me!" she screamed

Kyle tried to free her and Charlie ran to find a weapon. Vanellope kicked Frenzy and she and Kyle ran and hit a fence. Frenzy attacks her again and Vanellope filps him. Frenzy gets up and Kyle beats him with a long pipe. Frenzy cuts the pipe and tackles Vanellope.

Charlie comes with a chainsaw, similar to the one in Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He starts the chainsaw and cuts Frenzy pieces by pieces.

The three kids watched Frenzy's head moving and trying to get away.

"Not so tough without a head, are ya?" said Kyle before he kicked the head. "Goal!"

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie started walking to find Bumblebee and Frenzy's head transformed into spider's legs and looked inside Vanellope's McDonalds bag and purse.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie saw the yellow robot.

"What is it?" said Vanellope

"It's a robot" said Kyle. "Like a different-you know. Like a super-advanced robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, it's defenally Japanese"

Kyle started walking towards Bumblebee.

"What are doing?" said Kyle

"I don't think it wants to hurts us" said Kyle

"Really?" said Vanellope. "Well, do you speak robot cause they just had a giant droid death match"

"I think it wants something from us" said Kyle

"What? us?" asked Vanellope

"Yeah, cuz the other one was talking about my eBay page and you"

Charlie started walking towards Bumblebee.

"Can you talk?" said Charlie

Bumblebee started playing ramdom stuff on the radio.

"So, you talk through the radio?" said Kyle

"Thank you, you too." Bumblebee claps and points at him.

"So, what was that last night? What was that?" asked Kyle

Bumblebee points at the sky and played random stuff on the radio as Vanellope walked towards next to Kyle.

"So, you're like a alien or something?" said Vanellope

Bumblebee transformed back into a car and opens the door.

"He wants to get in the car" said Kyle

"And go where?" said Vanellope

"Fifty years from now, wheh you're looking back at your life, don't you wanna see you have the guts to get the car?"

The three kids got in the car and Frenzy scanned all over Vanellope's iPhone and transformed into the same iPhone.

Bumblebee stops and Vanellope got out and grabs her purse and McDonalds bag and got back in.

* * *

Bumblebee drives for only a couple of minutes.

"This car's a pretty good driver" said Vanellope

"Yeah" said Kyle. "You know, you should sit on my lap, Vanell"

"Why?" asked Vanellope

"Cuz I have the only seat belt here. You know, safety first"

"What if that kid, Charlie, sees us?"

Kyle looked back and sees Charlie sleeping. "He's asleep"

Vanellope get off the driver's seat and lies on Kyle. She kisses him and they didn't know is that Charlie opened his eyes a little and sees Kyle and Vanellope making out, which made him hold back laughter.

Vanellope broke the kiss and placed her head on Kyle's right shoulder.

"You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty, smooth move"

"Thanks" said Kyle after he chuckled

"You know I don't understand?" said Vanellope. "Why does this car suppose to transform into a super-advance robot, and then transforms back into this piece of crap of a Camaro?"

Just then, the breaks were hit and the car stops.

"Whoa, whoa!" said Kyle as the Camaro stops. "Oh, see, no ye-no. That didn't work."

The three children got out of the car and Bumblebee drove away.

"Wha-why is he driving away?" said Charlie

Bumblebee sees another yellow Camaro with black strips. Only that Camaro is a 2007 version.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie looked at their left and see the 2007 Camaro pulling over towards them.

"What" said Kyle

Kyle opens the door and he, Vanellope, and Charlie got in. They all love this new design. Then, Bumblebee drove off with them.

* * *

**Oh Mami, long chapter**.


	15. The Autobots

_Chapter 15: The Autobots_

In space, four meteoroids were being shot into the atmosphere.

Bumblebee drove to a place, where a lighthouse is. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie got out of the car and they look at the night sky and the meteoroids flew by them in different directions. One meteoroid landed near the lighthouse, which was heard by eighteen kids.

_**(At the Yankees Stadium)**_

A guy named David Buznik was in the Yankees Stadiun, and all the crowd were chanting "Kiss her, David!" to give his girlfriend, Linda, a five-second frecher.

"Go Yankees!" said David

David started running up the stairs and reach Linda. David and Linda were about to kiss, but the kiss was cut-off by another meteoroid.

_**(At Steve Stifler's house) **_

There was a party going on at Stifler's. But

the party stopped because of another meteoroid.

"Oh my god, what was that?" said Jim

* * *

In a mansion, a girl named Agnes Gru woke up because of the last meteoroid that just landed in the pool. She got out of her bed and grabbed her pink unicorn and walked out the bedroom without waking her two sisters.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were running towards the landing of the meteoroid.

The eighteen children gone outside and saw the metal meteoroid.

* * *

Jim and his friends stopped at where the meteoroid landed. When they reach there, Michelle sees something moving.

"What is that?" said Michelle, running towards a fence. "Jim, there's something right there"

Stifler runs next to Jim and Michelle and starts video recording. "Dude, what was that thing?"

Just then, a yellow Hummer H2 Search and Rescue came out of nowhere.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, and the eighteen kids stopped and saw the meteoroid. When all of a sudden, the meteoroid transformed into a giant robot.

Everyone backed up and the robot started running.

Another robot was at a car sale and spotted a Pontiac Solstice and scanned it.

* * *

Agnes walked towards the pool and another alien robot came out of the pool and walk away.

Agnes was surprised when she saw the robot. "Excuse me, are you the tooth fairy?" she asked.

Just then, her father Felonious Gru and her sisters Margo and Edith were running to get Agnes.

"Agnes, what are doing out here by yourself?" said Gru. "Holy God, what happen to the pool?"

The robot that came out of the pool transformed into a black GMC topkick c4500 and drove off. Then after that, the robot that landed near the lighthouse transformed into a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck.

* * *

Bumblebee drove into a 100-yard alleyway and stopped. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie got out of the car and spotted the Peterbilt driving towards them. Kyle looks back and sees the GMC topkick truck, the Hummer H2, and the Pontiac Solstice, arriving in the alleyway as well.

The Peterbilt stopped and transformed into a giant robot and so did the four other vehicles. The Peterbilt robot kneels down towards the three kids and started to talk.

"Are you Kyle Michelangelo Witwicky? And are you Vanellope von Schweetz?"

Vanellope was surprised that he knows her and Kyle's name. "They know our names" she said.

"Yes" said Kyle

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are Autonomic Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron"

"But you can call us 'Autobots' for short" said the Hummer H2 robot

"Autobots" said Kyle

"What's crackin' lil bitches?" said the Pontiac robot

Optimus started announcing the four Autobots, starting with the Pontiac robot. "My first lieutenant, designated, Jazz"

"This looks like a cool place to kick it". Jazz landed and sat on a car and crossed his arms.

"How'd you learn to talk like that?" asked Charlie as Optimus stood up.

"We learn Earth's language through the World Wide Web" said Optimus. "Over there is my wepon specialist, Ironhide"

The GMC robot pulled out his cannons at them but not too close.

"You feelin' lucky, punk" said Ironhide

"Easy, Ironhide" said Optimus

"Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons"

"Wow, damn" said Kyle

Optimus introduced the Hummer H2 robot. "Our medical officer, Ratchet"

"Ah, Kyle's pheromone levels suggest that he wants to mate with Vanellope" said Ratchet

Kyle and Vanellope looked at each other a bit and looked down awkwardly and Charlie snickered as Kyle whistled.

"You already know your guardian. Bumblebee" said Optimus

"Bumblebee" said Kyle as Bumblebee started dancing a bit and playing music. "So you're our guardian, huh?"

"His vocal process were damaged in battle" said Ratchet as he zapped Bumblebee in the neck. "I'm still working on him"

Vanellope turned to Optimus. "Why are you here?" she said

"We are here looking for the Allspark. And we must find it before Megatron"

"Megatron?" said Kyle

Optimus used his eyes to make a visual scene, which shows Cybertron.

"We were once a powerful empire. Peaceful and Just. Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All them who to fight him were destroyed. And the Allspark was lost to the stars. Then, Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him"

"My grandfather" said Kyle

**_(Flashback Time)_**

_"It was an accident that intertwined our faith"_

The dogs started to dig the ice.

"Think the dogs have found something" said a sailor

The ice that the dogs were digging was cracking.

"The ice is cracking" said Captain Witwicky

The ice made a hole, which made Captain Witwicky fall into the ice.

Once he got down, he sees three eggs and the body of Megatron, frozen.

_"Megatron crash-landed. Before he could retrieve the Cube"_

"Men! We've made a discovery!" said the Captain

_"There were three dinosaur eggs in that cave and they hatched. After they were hatched, one of the baby dinosaurs had activated Megatron's navigation system"_

Megatron started making alien sounds and zapped Captain Witwicky, which made the captain fall on the ground.

_"The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses"_

**_(End of Flashback)_**

"How'd you know about his glasses?" asked Vanellope

"eBay" said Optimus

"If the Decepticons find the Allspark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army" said Ratchet

"And the human race will be extinguished" said Optimus. "Kyle Witwicky, Vanellope von Schweets. You both hold the key to Earth's survival"

"Please tell me you guys have those glasses" said Charlie

* * *

**Review please!**


	16. Scorpinok's Tail and The Interregation

_Chapter 16: Scorpinok's Tail and The Interrogation_

Something over the Atlantic Ocean, a U.S Air Force plane was flying and inside the plane, Lennox and a few men was examine Scorpinok's tail.

"It's like a . . . self-regenerating, molecular armor"

"Look at the scorched mark on Sable around hit. Melted right through" said Lennox. "Hey, Epps. Aren't Sables hot-loaded from a 6000-magenisn burn?"

"Close to it. It melts the tank armor" said Epps

"Okay, so its metal skin must be reacted to skin heat"

Without noticing, the tail came to life and almost attacks everyone.

"I thought you said that thing was dead, man" said Epps

The tail starts to lie down and a few men strapped it down.

"This thing is wicked" said Lennox

* * *

In a room, Matilda Wormwood, Greg Heffley, Rodrick Heffley, and Rowley Jefferson were sitting at a table and Greg and Rowley starts eating a plate of donuts.

They finished the plate and Greg gives Matilda advice.

"Okay, Matilda, look. Let me tell you how it's gonna happen. They come through that door and they gonna do 'Good Cop, Bad Cop'. Now, don't fall for that, alright? That's why me and Rowley ate their food. You see, they put the plate of donuts out here to test your guilt. If you don't touch it, you're guilty. But for me and Rowley, we ate the whole plate. The whole plate. Okay? It's all of us. And when they walk in here, we don't say noting"

Greg almost got cut-off by two guys entering the room. One guy moved the plate away from Rowley. And the other one puts a small stack of files on the table as Rodrick started to speak.

"She did it!" said Rodrick. "She did it. She's the one you want. Okay, I was just sitting at home, watching illegal channels, practicing with my band, and then Matilda came-"

Rodrick was cut-off by Matilda.

"Rodrick, you freak!"

"Hey, I'm not going to jail for you and for anybody else because I have done nothing bad in my entire life"

Greg got up in front of the FBI agent.

"Look, man. When I'm forty, I'm gonna be a virgin" he said as the FBI agent sat him down.

"Okay, I just downloaded a couple of songs off the internet. Who hasn't? Who hasn't?" said Rowley

"Guys, shut up!" said Matilda

"No, you shut up! Don't talk to me! Don't talk to me, criminal!" said Rodrick. "Whoa, sugar rush"

"This-this is not their fault" said Matilda

"See, it's not fault. So can I go home, now?" said Rowley as he got and sat back down by the FBI agent.

Matilda started to explain.

"Look, just listen to me. Look, whoever hacked into your military system downloaded a file and it was about someone named 'Witwicty' and a government group named 'Sector Seven'. You have to let me talk to The Secretary of Defense, before you go to war with the wrong country"


	17. The Glasses and Sector Seven

**Just to tell you guys. This is a really long chapter. I'll keep on posting more.**

* * *

_Chapter 17: The Glasses and Sector Seven_

_"Whatever fell out of the sky ended up right there"_

Rob and Jody were watching the news.

"What did he say?" asked Jody

"Huh?" said Rob

"Did Jack heard it too?"

"Yeah" answered Rob

"Well what does he think it is?" asked Jody

"He thinks it's a military experiment. But I think it's a plane"

Optimus and the Autobots drove to Kyle's house.

"Call Kyle. He should be home in fifteen minutes" said Jody

"I call him in fifteen minutes" said Rob

"If you wait fifteen minutes, he'll be late and you'll have to ground him" said Jody

"Well I can't ground him if he's not late, can I?" asked Rob

The Autobots arrived at Kyle's house and parked in the driveway between his house and another house. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie got out of the Camaro.

"Charlie, I want you to stay here and watch them. For five minutes" said Kyle

"Okay" said Charlie

Kyle and Vanellope were running to the backdoor, where they spotted Kyle's Dad.

"Thanks for staying on my path, kids" said Rob

Kyle closed the door on his Dad before Rob opened it.

"Yeah, Dad, we know. The path, sorry about the path. We're gonna sweep the whole thing right now. How about that?"

"You know, I helped you and Vanellope bail you both out of jail. So I just . . . decided to do all of your chores"

"The chores" said Kyle

"Yeah, life is great" said Rob

"Ah well, life is-life is fantastic" Kyle sees Optimus in robot form. "And the-oh, the trash can. Sorry, Dad. Me and Vanellope are gonna do the trash can right now"

"Okay, but I don't want you kids to strain yourselves" said Rob as he started to open the door.

Kyle blocks and closes the door. "No, we won't strain ourselves" he said. "Dad, It'll hurt Vanellope's feeling if you do it. So don't worry, Dad. We're gonna do trash cans and scrape the grill and-". Kyle and Vanellope looked at Optimus and he was entering the yard. "And we're gonna sweep up the whole . . . uh . . . house right now" Kyle looked back at his Dad. Kyle faced back to the father again

"Right now?" asked Rob

"Right now" said Vanellope as she and Kyle saw Bumblebee appearing out of nowhere.

Kyle and Vanellope tried to think of another lie. Vanellope didn't know what to think, so smashed her lips onto Kyle's lips and started to kiss him as she moaned through the kiss. Then, she broke the kiss.

"I love you. God, I love you, Kyle. Just so much right now" said Vanellope

"You know, Kyle. Your mom want it me to ground you" said Rob. "You're three minutes late. But don't worry, I'll cover you"

"Well, that's another thing you did for me, Dad, because you're such a swell guy" said Kyle. "All right, love you. Sleep good, handsome man"

Rob walked away and Kyle and Vanellope ran towards Optimus.

"No, what are you doing? Watch the path. Watch the path." Kyle warned Optimus about stepping on the path and Optimus was about to crush the fountain. "No, wait. Don't step on the fountain!" said Kyle as Optimus stepped on the fountain.

"Sorry, my bad" said Optimus

"Oh no, that's-" answered Kyle. "Look, you could've-you could've wait for five minutes. I told you, just stay. Just stay"

Kyle's chihuahua, Mojo, ran outside the backyard and so did Charlie as Kyle and Vanellope ran to him.

"Charlie, what happened?" asked Kyle

"Well, I saw them transforming and I told them not to but they seem to be in a little bit of a rush"

"Oh, this is bad" said Kyle as Mojo barked at Ironhide.

Kyle sees Mojo. "No" said Kyle

Mojo raised a leg and peed on Ironhide's foot.

"Mojo, Mojo, off the robot" Kyle ran to his chihuahua.

"Ew, wet" said Ironhide as he started to step on Mojo.

Kyle grabbed Mojo before Ironhide stepped in him. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Easy, easy, hold on. This is Mojo. This is Mojo" Ironhide took out his cannons and pointed at Mojo.

"He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay, that's all. Just put the guns away. Put them away" Kyle told Ironhide as Vanellope and Charlie ran towards Kyle.

"You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?" said Ironhide

"No, no, he's not rodent. This is my-this is my chihuahua. We-we love chihuahuas, don't we?"

"He's leaked lubricant all over my foot" said Ironhide

"He-he-he peed on you?" said Kyle. "Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo"

"Bad Mojo" said Ironhide

"Sorry, he's got a male-dominent" said Kyle

"My foot's gonna rust" said Ironhide

"Sh, sh, sh. Shut up and go hide" said Kyle

"Just hurry" said Optimus

Kyle and Vanellope ran in the house and the Autobots were about to wait.

"Autobots, recon" announced Optimus

Bumblebee crawled on the ground and was watching Rob and Jody.

"Hope he's alright. He's in the kitchen with Vanellope. I had to slap him a bit but he's putting ice on himself" said Rob

"You did not" said Jody. "You didn't even ground him"

"Almost, almost" said Rob as he sat down

* * *

Kyle and Vanellope were in Kyle's room, looking for the glasses. They both heard the Autobots making noises. Vanellope looks out the window and sees Charlie being carried by Optimus' hand.

"Time is short" said Optimus

"They really want those glasses" said Charlie as Vanellope pulled Charlie in the room.

"Nope, nope, it's definitely gone" said Kyle

"What do you mean" said Vanellope and Charlie at the same time

"The glasses were in the bag, they were in the backpack, and now, the backpack isn't here"

"Well, they're gonna be pissed, so what do you wanna do?" asked Vanellope

"Okay, I want you guys to check this whole section here. Just give it a clean sweep and I'll look around the corner here"

Vanellope and Charlie squat down to find the backpack. Charlie couldn't find it so he got up and he looks out the window and sees the Autobots in vehicle mode. Kyle and Vanellope also see them too.

"What the-no" said Kyle. "You guys, this isn't hiding. This isn't hiding. This is my backyard. Not a truck stop. Fuck. Fuck"

The three children continued looking for the backpack and Vanellope heard transforming noises.

"Kyle, he's back" said Vanellope

Kyle ran at the window and Optimus was there. Kyle looks down and sees his mother's flowers crushed.

"What the f-. Whatever" said Kyle. "Look, yo, if my parents come out here and see you and the others, they're gonna freak out. And my mom has got a temper"

"We must have the glasses" said Optimus

"I know you need the glasses. We've been looking everywhere. They're not here. They're definitely not here"

"Keep searching" said Optimus

"Look, I need all to be quiet. We-we-we can't-we can't concentrate. You want us to look-"

Kyle was cut-off by Optimus.

"Calm down, calm down. Autobots, fall back"

The Autobots were walking away from the house and Ratchet didn't see the wires from the phone pole and he tripped and fell.

* * *

It caused an earthquake, which made Kyle's father panic.

"Earthquake! Move, move, move, move, move! Earthquake!" said Rob as he ran and crawled underneath the kitchen table. "Jody, get under the table! Move it! Duck and cover, right now!"

"How'd you get over there so fast?" said Jody

* * *

"Wow, that was tingling" said Ratchet

"Yeah, that looks fun" said Ironhide as he started to walk away from Ratchet.

The last spark that Ratchet was lying on cause a power outage.

* * *

Rob and Jody were upstairs, look for Kyle and Vanellope.

"Kyle" said Rob

"Vanellope" said Jody

Rob and Jody sees a super bright light under Kyle's door.

"What the hell was that?" said Rob

"I don't know" said Jody

"Kids" said Rob

"That's weird" said Jody as Rob knocked the door. "Kids"

"Ratchet, point the light" said Optimus

"Come on, hurry" said Ironhide

"We got a major issue here" said Kyle. "What's with the light? You gotta stop with the light. Tell him to shut it off"

"Kyle, you in there?" said Rob as he kept knocking. "How come the door's lock? You know the rules. No doors lock in my house"

"Charlie, hide, hide" said Kyle as Charlie ran and hid in the closet.

"You know he'll start counting if you-"

Jody was cut-off by Rob.

"Five"

"Oh dear" said Jody

"Four, three, two, stand back"

Kyle opens the door and sees his parents.

"What's going on? And what's with the bat" said Kyle

"Who you talkin' to?" said Rob

"I'm talkin' to you" said Kyle

"Why are you all sweaty and filthy?" said Jody

"I'm a child. You know, me and Vanellope are pre-teens"

"We heard voices and noises and we thought maybe-"

Jody was cut-off by Rob.

"Doesn't matter what we thought. There was a light"

"Light? There was no light" said Kyle

Kyle and his parents were complaining as Vanellope walked next to Kyle.

"Look, you can't just bounce into my room like that. You gotta knock. You gotta communicate" said Kyle

Rob and Jody told Kyle that they knocked.

"You didn't knock. You were screaming at us" said Kyle. "This is repression of what you're doing here. You're ruining our relationship"

"Oh, for Pete's sake" said Jody. "You kids are so defensive. Were you both . . . masturbating?"

Charlie was holding back his laughter and he was lucky that they didn't hear him and Kyle and Vanellope were blushing.

"Were we mastur-no, Mom! No, we don't masturbate" said Kyle

"That's not something for you to bring up, Jody" said Rob. "That's a Father and Son thing"

"Yeah, Father and Son-"

Kyle got cut-off by his mother.

"I mean, you don't have to call it that word, if that makes you uncomfortable. You can call it . . . 'Kyle's Happy Time' or 'My Special Alone Time'"

Rob was begging Jody to stop and Kyle and Vanellope were still blushing.

"I'm sorry. It's just been a weird night. I had a little bit to drink" said Jody

Rob went to check out where the light was.

"No, no, Dad" said Kyle

"We saw a light" said Rob

"Oh, parents" said Optimus as the Autobots were hiding.

"Where it was, but we saw it" said Rob

"Whoa" said Optimus as he step away from the window.

Another earthquake has erupted.

"Earthquake! Another one. Another earthquake. Jody, get in the door way" said Rob as he got in the bathtub.

"Okay" answered Jody

"Aftershock, aftershock" said Rob. "Ah, I hate these"

"Quick, hide, hide!" said Optimus

The Autobots started to hide and Rob looked out the window and sees the backyard.

"Oh no. Look at the yard. The yard is destroyed" said Rob

Rob had heard some static on the phone poles.

"Uh, Jody. Gotta call the city. We've got a blown transformer. Powerful, sparking all over the place. Oh man, the yard's a waste. Trashed. Gone"

Ironhide and Ratchet got out of their hiding places.

"The parents are very irritating" said Ironhide as he took out his cannons. "Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans" said Optimus. "What is with you?"

"Well, I'm just saying we could. It's an option"

"Mom, have you seen my backpack?" Kyle asked

"It's in the kitchen, where you left it" said Jody

Kyle and Vanellope ran out the room and so did Charlie, without Rob and Jody noticing him.

* * *

Outside the house, two black Ford E-series wagon vans and a few Chevrolet Suburbans were parking outside. Agent Seymour Simmons and a couple of men got out of the Suburbans and walked towards Kyle's house.

Kyle found his backpack in the kitchen and took out the glasses.

Simmons rang the doorbell, rapidly. And Rob came by the door and opens it.

"Robert Wickity?" said Simmons

"It's 'Witwicky'. Who are you?" Rob asked

"We're the government, 'Sector Seven'" Simmons shows his badge.

"Never heard of it" said Rob

"Never will. Your son the great-grandson of Captain Archibald Wickity, is he not?"

"It's 'Witwicky'" said Rob

"May I enter the premises, sir?"

In the living room, Jody sees another group of men in the backyard. "Rob, there's guys all over the backyard" she said

"What the heck's going on here" said Rob as some men were entering inside the house.

"Your son and some girl filed a stolen car and we think it's involved in a national security matter"

"They're-they're wrecking up my rose bushes" said Jody

"National Security?" said Rob

"Yep, that's right. National Security"

"My God, Rob, they're everywhere. There are guys in suits all around the house. Look at this" said Jody

"Could you stay off the grass!" said Rob

"Get me a sample of anything" Simmons announced

"Oh my God, they're-they're pulling bushes out of the ground. Good lord. They better get their hands off my bush". Jody grabs a baseball bat and runs to the backyard. But Simmons stopped her.

"Drop the bat, ma'am. We're carrying a loaded weapon"

"Look, you better get those guys out of my garden or I'm gonna beat the crap out of them" said Jody

"Are you experiencing any flu-like symptoms or aching joints?" Simmons asked

"No" said Jody

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie walked into the living room and saw what was going on.

"What's this?" said Kyle

Simmons looks at the three kids and tosses the baseball bat at a guy and he caught it.

"How you doing, kids? Are you guys 'Kyle and Vanellope'?" Simmons asked

"Yeah, we are" said Vanellope

"Well, I need you three to come with us"

Rob and Jody walked towards the kids.

"Whoa, whoa, way out of line" said Rob

"Sir, I'm asking politely. Back off"

"You're not taking my son and his girlfriend" said Rob as his Chihuahua was barking

"Are you trying to get rough with us?"

"No, but I'm gonna call the cops because there's something fishy going on around here" said Rob

"Ah, well there's something fishy about you, your son, those two kids, your taco bell dog, and this whole operation we got going on here"

"What operation?" Rob asked

"That is what we are gonna find out"

A man came up to Simmons and told him that there must be direct contact. Simmons grabs a scanner.

"Kids, step forward please"

The three kids stepped forward and Simmons starts scanning them and the scanner starts beeping rapidly.

"Fourteen rads" said Simmons. "Bingo, take em' and bag em'"

* * *

In the van, The Pearsons and Bethany's boyfriend were sitting in the van, trying to figure out what's going on. And they see people walking out of the house.

"You hurt my dog, I'll kick your ass!" said Jody

"Kyle, do not say anything, Kyle" said Rob

"Okay" said Kyle

"Not a word until we get a lawyer"

Everyone got in the vehicles and drove off.

* * *

**Whoo! This chapter is long. Review people. I'll keep on posting. **


	18. Escaping Sector Seven

_Chapter 18: Escaping Sector Seven_

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were in a van because of national security. Along with the Pearsons.

Simmons takes out Kyle's iPhone from a plastic bag. "So . . . 'GameMaster704'. That is your eBay username, right, Kyle?" he said

"Yeah, and it's a typo and I ran with it"

"Well, what do make of this". Simmons plays the video of Kyle and Vanellope in the junkyard.

"Yeah, that sounds like them" said Charlie

"So last night at the station, you both told the officer that your car transformed"

Kyle started explaining to Simmons.

"Okay, here's what we said because this is a total misunderstanding that our car had been stolen"

"Really?" said Simmons

"From us, from Vanellope's home. But it's fine now because it's back. It came back"

Ricky started to get in to the conversation.

"Well, not by itself" he said

"Well, no" said Kyle

"Because cars don't do that because that would be crazy"

Then, everyone started laughing for 10 seconds and Simmons laugh was gone.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" he said

"Like what, E.T?" said Kyle

"It's an urban legion" said Bethany

"You see this, kids". Simmons takes out his badge and shows it to the kids. "This is a 'Do whatever I want and get away with it' badge"

"Okay" said Tom

"I'm gonna lock all of you kids up forever"

"Oh, come on, everyone. Don't listen to him. He's just pissy because he's gotta get back into guarding the mall" said Vanellope

"You, with the candy hair. Do not test me" said Simmons. "And I thought glitches like you weren't supposed to leave their games"

Vanellope couldn't believe a word Simmons said and so did Art and Lee.

"What? Glitches?" said Lee

"It's nothing" said Vanellope

"Well, what do you make of this?". Simmons poked her in the chest and Vanellope glitched.

"Okay, yes, I am a glitch. But I was so lucky that Kyle came to my rescue"

"You came from a video game? How is that even possible?" said Art

"Cause' she got her own game to prove it" said Simmons. "She's a glitch. And glitches are hot"

Vanellope and the other kids got really annoyed with Simmons. When Charlie notice that Simmons' scanner started beeping rapidly.

"It is time to talk" said Simmons

After the scanner stopped beeping, a big foot kicked the van and stopped a few cars.

Everyone in the van started to look out the windows and just as they were looking, two metal fingers crashed in the windows and lifted the van.

Just as the van was lifted, the roof of the van was fully ripped and the van fell on the ground.

The robot that lifted the van was Optimus Prime. Optimus threw the roof somewhere randomly.

"You A-holes are in trouble now" said Kyle. "Gentlemen, I wanna introduce you to our friend. Optimus Prime"

"Taking the children was a bad move" said Optimus as a group of men came by and pointing guns at him. "Autobots, relieve the other weapons"

The four Autobots jumped in front of the humans and Jazz took their guns away from them by using his magnet hand.

Optimus squat down in front of Simmons.

"Hi there" said Simmons

"You don't seem afraid. Are you not surprise to see us?" said Optimus

"Well, there are . . . S-Seven protocols. Okay. I'm not authorized to communicate with you. Except, to tell you, I can't communicate with you"

"Get out of the van" said Optimus

Just that, everyone got out of the van and Vanellope and Bethany helped unlock the handcuffs they have on them and the others.

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Ricky, and the Pearson kids walked towards Simmons.

"Where's 'Sector Seven'?" Kyle asked to Simmons. "Answer me"

"I'm the one who asks questions around here. Not you, young man!"

"How'd you know about the aliens?" said Vanellope

"Where did you take my parents?" said Kyle

"And our parents, too" said Tom

"I am not at liberty to discuss it" said Simmons

"No?" said Kyle as he reached into Simmons' pocket and took out Simmons' badge.

"Hey, you touch me, that's a federal offense"

"'Do whatever you want and get away with it' badge, right?" Kyle replied. "Now, where's 'Sector Seven'?"

"Why would you know?" said Simmons

Bumblebee pops out a small can-like object and hits Simmons on his head. And then, Bumblebee starts taking a piss on him.

"Oi, ay! Ay!" said Simmons

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man" said Optimus

"Get that thing to stop, eh?"

* * *

The Pearsons handcuffed all the men in a chain-like way.

"All right, tough guy. Take it off" said Vanellope as she walked in front of Simmons.

"What are you taklin' about?" Simmons asked

"Your clothes. All of it. Off"

"For what?"

"For threating me of me being a glitch"

It took a few seconds of Simmons' reaction as Kyle, Ricky, Charlie, and the Pearsons walked towards Vanellope.

Simmons starts to take off his clothing. "Little lady, this is the beginning of the end of your life" he said. "You're a glitch. Let's face facts, it's in your jean pool". Simmons leaves on his underwear and undershirt.

"Now get behind the pole" Vanellope replied

"This is such a felony of what your doing" said some guy next to Simmons

Kyle and Vanellope handcuff Simmons to a pole and a guy next to him was handcuff to Simmons.

"I will hunt you both down" said Simmons to Kyle and Vanellope. "Without any remorse"

Kyle, Vanellope, Ricky, Charlie, and the Pearsons walked away.

"We've got to alert everyone" Simmons replied

"They already know"

* * *

A few helicopters and GMC Yukons came by.

"Optimus, incoming" said Ironhide as he slammed his cannon on the ground.

The blast from his cannon made the drivers stop.

"Rollout" Optimus replied

The Autobots transformed into vehicle mode and they all drove off.

"Up you get" said Optimus

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Bethany, and Ricky climbed on Optimus' left hand and Tom, Jake, Hannah, Art, and Lee on the right hand. They all climbed up on Optimus' shoulders and Optimus started to make a run for it.

The helicopters chased after him and Optimus ran on the streets, causing a bunch of cars to crash a little. Optimus ran to his right and the authorities lost him.

Another helicopter went looking for him and Optimus was hiding underneath the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Easy, you kids" he said

Another helicopter came by and Optimus almost slipped, which cause the ten people to fall. Ricky was holding on to a metal part of Optimus. Then, Ricky grabbed Kyle, Kyle grabbed Tom, Tom grabbed Vanellope, Vanellope grabbed Bethany, Bethany grabbed Jake, Jake grabbed Art, Art grabbed Lee, Lee grabbed Charlie, and Charlie grabbed Hannah. Hannah kept holding on to her sock monkey.

Ricky accidentally slipped his hand off of Optimus and they all started falling. But luckily, Bumblebee came out of nowhere and got all ten of them.

A helicopter comes by and sees Bumblebee. Bumblebee was shot by an arrow net and Kyle was telling them to stop. Then, a bunch of Chevrolet Suburbans and GMC Yukons came by and told the ten to get down on the ground. They all got down on the ground and some men ran to them and puts their hands behind their backs as some other men started to freeze Bumblebee.

They were all taken but Kyle broke free and ran towards the men that were freezing Bumblebee. But he was caught by a guy and took him with the other kids.

Just as he was walking, he sees Simmons, unhand-cuff.

"Happy to see me again?" Simmons replied. "Put him in the car with his glitching friend"

Kyle got in the car and Simmons announced that he wants Bumblebee frozen and ready for transport.

* * *

**Review, people. Please *making over-cute puppy dog eyes***


	19. An Invasion and the Tour

**I know there are two people named "Tom" in this story (Tom Banachek and Tom Pearson) so for Tom Pearson, I'll call him "Tom" and for Tom Banachek, I'll call him "Banachek". Also, here's a list of people who have direct contact. Just in case you don't know who they are.**

**-Kyle Witwicky **

**-Vanellope von Schweetz**

**-Charlie Bucket**

**-Ricky Dillman**

**-Bethany Pearson**

**-Tom Pearson**

**-Jake Pearson**

**-Art Pearson**

**-Lee Pearson**

**-Hannah Pearson**

**-Matilda Wormwood**

**-Rodrick Heffley**

**-Greg Heffley**

**-Rowley Jefferson**

**-Major Lennox and his team**

**-John Keller (The Secretary of Defense)**

* * *

_Chapter 19: An Invasion and the Tour_

At the Pentagon, the head of Sector Seven, Tom Banachek, came by to talk to the Secretary of Defense. He came up to him and introduced himself to him.

"Mister Secretary" He replied. "I'm Tom Banachek. I'm with Sector Seven. Advanced Research Division"

"Never heard of it" said the Secretary. "I'm a little busy, Tom. I think you can see that"

Just as John started walking, all of the monitors were going all static-y and no one knew what was going on.

"What's going on?" said John

"The whole system's down"

"I can see that" John replied

"The virus was coded to shut us down"

John got down to the men and talked to them. "What do mean 'shut us down'?"

"They used our network to sprint out to the whole world. The blackout's global. We have no communication. Satellites, landlines, all of them are dead"

"So you're telling me that I can't pick up this telephone and call my family" John replied as he picked up the phone, dialing numbers.

"Mister Secretary" said Tom. "I'm here under direct order from the president. You really need to see what's in the case"

* * *

Tom opens the case and takes out a memory card.

"You need to except that there's certain things you won't understand right away" said Tom. "Sector Seven is a special access division to the government. And is secret to president Hoover eighty years ago. You may remember the Mars Rover event years ago"

A video was played on a laptop about the Mars Rover and it shows the Rover going around Mars, until an alien robot came by and crushed the Rover.

"More than just a pile of Martian rocks" said Tom. "Here's the image from Mars". Tom handed John a photo. "Here's another image your special ops team was able to retrieve from the base attack. We believe they are the same exo skeletal type. And obviously not Russia or North Korea"

"Are we talking about an invasion?" John asked

"We intercepted a message from your special ops team. These things can be hurt by our weapons and now they know it. That's why the virus shut us down so we can't coordinate against their next attack. Which I bet my ridiculous government's salary is coming, soon"

John walked to a few men and told them that they should go to what is happening.

* * *

At Nellis Air Force Base, three GMC yukons drove by a few men came out. A guy came running towards Lennox and Epps. "Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now. Let's go!" he said.

Matilda, Rodrick, Greg, and Rowley were still in the room. Until the Secretary and a few men came in.

"What's going on?" said Matilda

"You're coming with me" said the Secretary. "You're gonna be my advisor"

"What about us?" Greg asked

"Who are they?" said John

"Their my advisors" said Matilda

"They come too"

* * *

Two helicopters were flying to the Hoover Dam. Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Ricky, Tom, Jake, Bethany, Art, Lee, Hannah, Matilda, Greg, Rodrick, and Rowley were being awkward in the helicopter.

"So" said Kyle

"What'd they get you for?" said Matilda

"Um . . . me and my girlfriend found a car in a junkyard and it turned out to be an alien robot"

"Awesome" said Greg and Rowley

"Who knew?" said Kyle

They all arrived at the Hoover Dam and everyone got out.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots were at an unknown location. Optimus was holding the glasses.

"Please, let this work" he said

"Fire it up, Optimus" said Jazz

Optimus scanned on the lenses of the glasses and shows a hologram of Earth.

"The code" said Optimus. "The code on these glasses indicates the Allspark is 230 miles from here". Optimus stopped the scanning.

"I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize" said Ratchet

"They must know it's here as well" said Ironhide

"What about Bumblebee?" said Jazz. "We can't just leave him to die and become some human experiment"

"He'll die in vain if we don't accomplish our mission" said Optimus. "Bumblebee is a brave soldier. This is what he would want"

"Why are we fighting to save the humans?" said Ironhide. "They're a primitive and violent race"

"Were we so different" said Optimus. "They are young species. They have much to learn. But I've seen goodness in them. Freedom is the right to all beings. You all know there's only one way to end this war. We must destroy the Cube. If all else fails, I will united it with the spark in my chest"

"That's suicide" said Ratchet. "The Cube is raw power. It can destroy you both"

"Unnecessary sacrifice to bring peace to this planet. We cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes" said Optimus. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Autobots, roll out"

Just that, the Autobots rolled out.

* * *

"Captain, Sargent, got your Intel. Excellent work" said the Secretary

"Thank you, sir" said Lennox. "What about the gunships?"

"They'll be put with Sable rounds now. They'll hit us again, we'll be ready. But we'll do as much good if we can get world communications back up"

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Tom, Jake, Bethany, Ricky, Art, Lee, Hannah, Matilda, Greg, Rowley, and Rodrick were about to walk across the bridge, when they were stopped by Simmons.

"Hello, kids" Simmons announced. "Welcome to the tour of alien robots. Any questions before we begin?"

Kyle raised his hand.

"Yes, Kyle"

Kyle began to ask his question. "Yeah, um, where's my car?"

Tom Banachek walked up to Kyle. "Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully. People can die here. We need to know everything know you and we need to know it now"

"Alright" said Kyle

"Everyone, follow me" Banachek announced

Simmons started explaining about this situation as everyone is following him.

"Alright, here's the situation. The reason that you're all here is that you've all had direct contact with the NBE's"

"NBE's?" said Ricky

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrial"

* * *

Everyone walks in a huge facility.

"What you're all about to see is totally classified" said Banachek

Everyone saw Megatron, covered with ice.

"Dear God, what is this?" said John

Banachek started explaining as everyone was walking towards the frozen robot.

"We think as we may have approached over the North Pole, our gravitation field screwed up his system. Crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped here in the facility back in 1934"

"We call him 'NBE One'" said Simmons

"Sir, I don't mean to correct on everything you think you know. But that's Megatron" said Kyle. "He's the leader of the Decepticons"

"He's been in cryo-statists since 1935" said Banachek. "Your great-great grandfather, Kyle, made one of the great discovery in the history of the mankind"

Simmons continued on with his speech. "Fact is you are all looking at the source of a modern age. Microchips, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all-reverse engineers. By studying him. NBE One. That's what we called it"

"I don't care" said Kyle

"And you think that the United Stated military might need to know that you're keeping a hostile robot frozen in the basement?" asked John

"Until the events, we had no possible threat to national security" said Banachek

"Well, you got one now" said John

"So why Earth?" asked Lennox

"It's the Allspark" said Charlie

"Allspark? What is that?" asked John

Kyle started to explain. "Well, these alien robots that are like NBE One here came here to look for some sort of cube-shaped object. That's why there leader, Megatron, which is what they call him, wants his Decepticon team to find the Cube and use it, so they could transform our technology so they could win the battle and take over the universe. That's their plan"

"And are you three sure about that?" asked Banachek

"Yes" said Vanellope, until she realized something. "And I know where it is"

"So do we. Everyone, follow me" said Banachek

Everyone started walking out of the facility.

"You're all about to see our crown jewel" said Simmons

* * *

Everyone entered into a room and they see the Allspark.

Banachek started to speak about the Allspark.

"Carbon-dating puts the Cube here around ten-thousand B.C. The First Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was aliens because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE One. President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields, thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside"

* * *

Frenzy crawled on the floor and looks up and sees the Cube. The Cube's energy change him with a body and head. Then, he started to contact five Decepticons. The F-22 raptor Starscream, the Saleen S281 police car Barricade, the M1 Abrams tank Brawl, the Buffalo mine protected vehicle Bonecrusher, and the Sikorsky HM-53 helicopter Blackout.

* * *

"Wait, back up. You said the dam hides the Cube's energy" said Matilda. "What kind exactly?"

"Good question" said Banachek

Everyone entered a big room with a large box in the middle.

"Please step inside. They have to lock us in" Banachek suggested

Someone closed the door and locked it.

Epps looks back and sees scratches on the wall.

"Aw man" said Epps. "Did Freddy Kruger been up in here or something?"

"Aw nah, man" said Jake. "Freddy Kruger has four blades, man. That's only three. So that's Wolverine"

Jake made a quick cat-like growling noise and laughed a little. "Right, that's there's Wolverine" he said as he pointed to the wall and looked back at Simmons.

"That's very funny" said Simmons. "Anybody have mechanical devices? Blackberry, iPod, cell phone?"

"I got a phone" said Rodrick as he tossed his Nokia phone to Simmons.

"Nokia's a real nasty" said Simmons. "You gotta respect the Japanese or they know the way of the samurai". Simmons places the phone in the big box and shuts the door of the box.

"Nokia's from Finland" said Matilda

"Yes, but he's . . . a little strange. He's a little strange" said John as everyone was wearing goggles.

A laser in the box was pointing at the phone and Simmons stared flipping switches as he announced. "We're able to take the Cube's radiation. And sent it into that box"

Simmons flipped the last switch, which made the Cube's energy be sent into the laser, releasing it out into the Rodrick's phone. The phone started shaking and then, it transformed into a small robot. Everyone was surprised at the robot transformation, including Rodrick.

The Nokia bot started smashing the glass in the box.

"Mean little sucka, eh?" said Simmons

"That thing is freaky" said Bethany

"Kind of like itty bitty Energizer bunny from Hell" said Simmons

The robot pulled out a gun from his chest and starts shooting the glass box.

"He's breaking the box" said Simmons to Banachek, before Simmons pressed a remote-controlled trigger, which causes the robot to die, which it did. Everyone started to take off the goggles.

"There goes my phone bill" said Rodrick


	20. The Decepticons Are Here

_Chapter 20: The Decepticons are here_

Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Brawl were driving on the highway and Starscream flew over the bridge of the Hoover Dam as he transformed into a robot and he landed on the bridge and starts shooting three bullets at the power grids, which cause a siren to be sound.

Everyone saw the lights flickering and Hannah heard a weird sound that sounded a little bit like Rice Krispy.

The sound came from Art and Bethany and Charlie took a huge step back away from Art because they thought Art was peeing his pants.

Art reached into his pocket and the sound came from his Nintendo DS. He opened the DS and the two screens shows the same symbols that were on the Allspark.

"What is that?" Art asked

His cousin, Tom, took the DS and sees the screens.

"It's them." said Tom. "They know the Cube is here"

Banachek ran to a speaker and talked to someone on the line.

"What's going on?" said Banachek

"The NBE One hanger has lost power and the back-up generator is just not gonna cut it"

"Do you have an arm's room?" Lennox asked

* * *

Frenzy was at a computer room with a few dead bodies that Frenzy killed.

Frenzy hacked into the NBE One network.

* * *

Everyone started running out the hallways.

"Get everyone to the NBE One chamber, now!" Banachek replied

* * *

Frenzy started to hack into Megatron's chamber and he was planning to unfreeze Megatron.

In the NBE One chamber, the power in there was down and they were losing pressure, causing Megatron to melt.

* * *

Lennox and his team started rounding ammo in guns. The kids did the same and lights started flickering again.

Kyle walked towards Simmons as Simmons was loading a gun.

"You have to take me to my car" said Kyle. "You have to take me to my car. NBE One's gonna know what to do to the Cube"

"Your car? It's confiscated" said Simmons

"Well, unconfiscated it" said Kyle

"We will not know what will happen if you let it near this thing. But many you know but I don't know" said Simmons

"Oh, so you just wanna sit here and wait to see what happens?" said Kyle

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man!"

Simmons was almost cut off by Lennox.

"Take him to the car!" said Lennox as he pushed Simmons on the hood of a Chenoweth DR2.

A guy who works for Simmons pointed at Lennox and Lennox pointed a gun back at him.

A few men on Lennox's team started physically hitting the Sector Seven men in the head, but they were cut off by Vanellope shooting two handguns at the celling.

"Okay! That's enough! Enough! Enough! Enough!" she yelled as she glitched and Kyle walked towards her.

Everyone was very quiet by Vanellope's shooting rage.

"Drop your weapon, soldier" said Simmons to Lennox. "There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?"

"No, we didn't asked to be here" said Lennox

"I'm warning you on the S-7 executive branch" said Simmons

"S-7 don't exist" said Epps

"Right, we don't take orders from people that don't exist" said Lennox

"I'm gonna count to five" said Simmons

"I'm gonna to three" said Lennox

It took only a few seconds to be silence, until The Secretary spoke up.

"Simmons" said John

"Yes, sir" said Simmons

"I do what he says. Losing is not an option for these guys"

It took a few seconds for Simmons to think about it.

"Alright, okay, hey" said Simmons. "You wanna lay the fate of the world on the emo kid's alien Camaro? That's cool"

* * *

Everyone ran into a room where men were freezing Bumblebee. Kyle told them to stop and so did Simmons and Banachek. Everyone stopped freezing Bumblebee and Bumblebee stood up.

"You okay?" said Kyle. "They didn't hurt you, right?"

Bumblebee puts on his headgear and starts pulling out his cannon and points it at the humans.

"Listen to me" said Kyle. "The cube is here and the Decepticons are coming"

Bumblebee got up and is still pointing his cannon at the people.

"No, don't worry about them, alright?" said Vanellope

"Yeah, they're not gonna hurt you" said Kyle. "Just back everyone. He's friendly. He's fine". Kyle told everyone to back up and they did. "Okay, come on. Put the guns down. They're not gonna hurt you"

"Come with us. We're gonna take you to the Allspark" said Charlie

* * *

Everyone ran to where the Allspark is and they stopped and Bumblebee looks at it. He puts his metal hands on it and the Cube started making sounds and it was shrinking by transforming.

"This is the best day ever" said Greg

Once the cube was transformed, Lennox told everyone that they're gonna take the Cube and hide it in Mission City. But what they need is some people in the Air Force. Simmons and The Secretary have a way to connect with the Air Force.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie got in the yellow Camaro and the Pearsons got in a Ford E-Series van with tons and tons weapons inside. Ricky got in the driver's seat and Bethany in the passenger's seat. The van and the Camaro drove off as Lennox and his team ran off to get the Chenoweth DR2s.

"Set a perimeter around the yellow vehicle" Lennox replied

* * *

In the NBE One hanger, Megatron's eyes were turning red and started breaking the ice all over him by moving as a bunch of men fell on him.

"I am Megatron!" he said before he started attacking everyone.

* * *

A couple of Chenoweth DR2, the Ford E-Series van, and Bumblebee were driving out of Sector Seven Headquarters.

"Is the Cube okay?" said Kyle

"Yeah, it's fine" said Vanellope

"Charlie, put the seatbelt on it" said Kyle

* * *

The men were trying to freeze Megatron again. Then, Megatron transformed into a Cybertronic Jet and flew outside. Once he flew outside, he transformed back into a robot and Starscream came by as a robot.

"I wish to serve, Lord Megatron" said Starscream

"Where is the Cube?" asked Megatron

"The humans have taken it"

"You failed me, yet again, Starscream" said Megatron. "Get them!"

* * *

Simmons burst into a big room and so did John Keller, Matilda, Greg, Rowley, and Rodrick. Simmons sat at a table where there's a bunch of CB radios that can contact the Air Force. He starts turning on all of them and they all worked.

"We're hot. We're live" said Simmons

"Yeah, but where are the Mikes?" said Greg

"Mikes?" said Simmons

"Come on, we can't contact with the Air Force without Mikes, Simmons!" said Greg

Greg sat on the chair at the table, trying to get a signal and Matilda was finding a way to contact the Air Force.

"How do we get signal?" said Rowley

"Come on, Greg. How do we call the Air Force?" said Rodrick

"Greg" said Matilda

"Yeah?" said Greg

"Can you hotwire this computer to transmit a tone through the radio?"

"What good is that, Matilda?" asked Greg

"Morse-Code. It could use it to transmit a tone through the radio"

"Okay, I'll do it" said Greg as he ran to the computer. "Turn it around. Let's see . . . Um . . . Simmons, I need a screwdriver here!"

* * *

Bumblebee and the other people that were following him were driving up to a desert-like location and Kyle sees the four Autobots driving on the street where they're driving. The Autobots turned around and followed them off to Mission City.

* * *

Greg was hotwiring the computer until a loud band on the door interrupted them.

"What the hell was that?" said Simmons

Another bang happened again and they realized that it was the Decepticon, Frenzy.

"Barricade the door" said Simmons

Simmons, John, Rowley, and Rodrick blocked the door with a table and a bunch of other stuff.

"Six, five, four, six, three" said Greg as he was typing on the keyboard.

Matilda and John broke the glass on two boxes, which had a shotgun. They loaded the guns and fired at Frenzy.

"Master search". Greg looks at the screen and sees something on it. "I-I got it! We're Transmitting!"

"Send exactly what I say" said John as he walked towards Greg

Simmons takes out a flamethrower and starts firing at Frenzy. Greg typed what The Secretary has to say.

"This is John Keller, The Secretary of Defense. Get me North Con Commander"

Frenzy threw two of his flying razors and missed the humans.

"What was that!" said Greg

"Authenticate Emergency Action. Blackbird 1195"

* * *

At the Air Force, someone was using a Morse-code machine.

"Sir, I have an authenticate air strike order from Sec Def"

* * *

The Autobots were on the highway and Barricade and Bonecrusher were also on the highway. Bonecrusher was crashing people's cars. Kyle spotted the police car that attacked him, Vanellope, and Charlie at first.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no" said Kyle

"What?" said Vanellope

"It's that police car again" said Kyle. "Block him, block him, block him"

Bonecrusher then transformed into a giant robot and so did Optimus. Bonecrusher was sliding on the highway and busted a bus in half. He sees Optimus and he starts attacking him. As they were fighting, they fell off the highway and into another.

A black Cadillac Escalade stopped by the aliens. The driver was Nick Persons and his new family was in the car with him. Nick's stepson, Kevin, looked out the window and saw the robots fighting and the robots fell on another street.

"Whoa, what was that?" said Kevin

Once Optimus and Bonecrusher landed on another street, Bonecrusher took out his 50-inch fork to kill Optimus but he missed. Optimus took out his blade and stabbed Bonecrusher in the head and Bonecrusher fell on the ground and died.

* * *

Frenzy was climbing in the air ducts and John and Simmons were trying to shoot him.

"This is so not good" said Simmons

They both shot at the air ducts and out came out Frenzy and he fell on the floor. John and Simmons hid behind a desk with Matilda, Greg, Rowley, and Rodrick and Frenzy was hiding behind a pillar.

Matilda looked up to see where frenzy is.

"He's behind the pillar" said Matilda

John got up and took a shot at Frenzy. Then Frenzy shot his blades.

"Shoot that mother-"

Greg was cut-off by a blade flying at a wall.

Simmons gave the shotgun to Rodrick and Greg started typing and wipes the dust off the computer screen.

"The Air Force, they're responding!" said Greg

Rodrick took a shot at Frenzy and Simmons used his flamethrower. Frenzy shot a blade but it missed the humans and hit Frenzy in the head in half. Then, he died.

"Yes!" said Greg. "They're sending F-22's to the city"

* * *

**Review People! Plz! I beg you!**


	21. The Mission City Attack

**I have to warn you readers. This chapter is way too long. So . . . I don't know. Enjoy. I'll be posting more chapters and stories of this.**

* * *

_Chapter 21: The Mission City Attack_

At Mission City, The Autobots, but Optimus, arrived at Mission City. And so did the Pearsons and Lennox's team.

Lennox gives Epps some walkie-talkies and everyone drove off into the street.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radio or something" said Epps. "I'm only getting 20-30 miles out of this thing. Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?"

Lennox spotted an F-22 in the sky. "F-22, twelve o'clock" he said. "I want planes for air cover and get block on station to extort that Cube, got it?"

All the vehicles stopped and everyone got out of the vehicles. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were standing next to the Pearsons with their weapons.

"Air force has arrived. Pop smoke" Lennox announced

"Raptor, raptor, do you copy?" said Epps on his walkie-talkie. "We have you vision. Green smoke is the mark; provide air cover and Victor Blackhawks for extractions"

An F-22 went flying like crazy and Ironhide transformed into robot mode.

"It's Starscream!" said Ironhide

"Please tell me you copy" said Epps

The citizens started running as Bumblebee transformed. Bumblebee and Ironhide lifted a Furby truck. Once it was lifted, Starscream shot a powerful bullet and the two Autobots went flying. And so did the people. Everyone was fine and they all got up.

"Ricky" said Bethany as he picked up Ricky. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ricky placed his hand on Bumblebee and he and Bethany saw Bumblebee in pain. Kyle saw him too and the other Pearson kids got up and they also see Bumblebee.

"Oh my god" said Kyle. "Bumblebee. Your legs . . . they're gone". Kyle sees Jazz behind him and Hannah. Kyle told Jazz to back up and he did. "Ratchet! I need help here!"

Lennox ran to Epps and took cover with him.

"The hell was that?" said Lennox

"What you talkin' about?" said Epps

"What'd you mean 'What I'm talking about'? They almost shot at us"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings. That's alien. That ain't friendly"

"Come on, Bee. You gotta get up" said Vanellope

"_Army Blackhawks inbound in your location, over"_

Epps spoke to his walkie-talkie.

"Alpha 273 degrees. Ten miles. November Victor. 1.2 North"

A loud shot came from the Decepticon tank, Brawl, which made the kids fliched.

Brawl ran over a BMW car and landed on the street. Jazz and Ratchet drove off.

Kyle ran towards Bumblebee and Vanellope ran towards a GMC towing truck.

Kyle sees Bumblebee crawling towards him.

"I'm not gonna leave you" said Kyle as Bumblebee stopped crawling.

Bumblebee reaches the Allspark on the ground and hands it to Kyle.

* * *

Ironhide was driving on the street and Brawl was still shooting the humans and the Autobots. Ironhide transformed into robot mode. He flipped over Brawl's bullets and Ironhide shot his cannons on the ground and flipped over a few humans.

Jazz transformed into robot mode and landed on Brawl.

"Trouble, Decepticon punk" said Jazz as he twisted the top part of the tank.

Once it was twisted, Brawl transformed into robot mode and threw Jazz off of him.

Ratchet, Jazz, and Ironhide were fighting Brawl and the soldiers came by Brawl and starts shooting him. As they were shooting, Brawl fell down on the ground.

* * *

Vanellope breaks the glass window of the driver's seat and she opens the door and hotwires the vehicle.

Falling out of the sky, it was Megatron, landing in an alley and entering the streets. Jazz and Ratchet were shooting their weapons at him but they tried.

Vanellope pulled up next to Kyle, Bumblebee, Charlie, Ricky, and the Pearsons and she got out of the truck.

"Guys, help me with this" said Vanellope

* * *

Megatron flew and landed on a building and he sees Jazz hanging on to his leg.

"Come here, you cretin" said Megatron as he picked up Jazz

Jazz started to shoot his legs two times. "You wanna piece of me!? You wanna piece-". Megatron cut off jazz as Megatron started ripping Jazz's left leg.

"No! I want two pieces"

* * *

A soldier looks through his binoculars and sees Brawl getting up. "Sir, that tank thing's getting back up"

Lennox sees Brawl getting up. "These things just don't die". Lennox looks behind him and sees Blackout transforming into robot mode and landing on a building.

Kyle was helping Vanellope and Charlie with Bumblebee.

"Charlie, wrap that chain around his waist" Kyle replied

Lennox was running towards Kyle. "Kyle, where's the Cube?"

"Right there" said Kyle as he pointed at the Allspark.

Lennox looks at a building with statues no top of it. "That building"

Lennox walked towards Kyle again and told him what to do.

"Okay, Kyle, take this flare" Lennox gives Kyle a flare. "Okay, there's a tall, white building with statues on top of it. Go to the roof. Set the flare. Take this Cube. And get it into military hands while we hold the off"

Epps started speaking into his radio. "Army Blackhawks requesting immediate evac to civilian boy with cargo. Headed to rooftop. Marked by flare"

"Kyle, we will protect you" said Ironhide

Kyle went running off. But Vanellope stopped him.

"Kyle" said Vanellope. "No matter what happens. I happy that I got in that car with you"

"Kyle, get to the building" said Ironhide

"Move" said Ratchet

"Decepticons, begin our assault!" Megatron announced

The Pearsons hid behind a car and 50 feet away.

"Shoot!" said Ricky

Jake and Tom started shooting Brawl and Kyle running with Ironhide and Ratchet.

Just as he was running, Blackout came by but the two Autobots took care of it. But Blackout transformed and flew off.

* * *

In an alleyway, Optimus Prime came to the city and transformed into robot mode.

"Megatron"

"Prime"

Megatron jumped off the building where he was standing and transformed into a jet and flew off. Optimus caught him but he flew off with Megatron. Crashing into a few buildings and down on the streets as Megatron transformed back into robot mode.

"Humans don't deserve to live" said Megatron

"They deserve to choose for themselves" said Optimus

"Then you will die with them" said Megatron

Optimus pushed Megatron off of him.

"Join them in extinction!" said Megatron as he made a gun with his hands.

Optimus pulled out a gun from his back and shot Megatron. Then Megatron shot Optimus. Which made Optimus crashed into a building and falling down on the sidewalk.

* * *

Kyle kept running with the Allspark in his hands and Ironhide and Ratchet were still following him.

"Keep moving, Kyle" said Ironhide. "Don't stop"

Blackout came by and took out his part of his helicopter body and starts making a car into a ball, which crashed into a coffee shop.

As Kyle kept running, Starscream came by and transformed into robot mode. Ironhide and Ratchet shoots Starscream for ten seconds. Then, Starscream transformed back into a F-22.

"Kyle, get to the building" said Ironhide

Kyle started running again and Megatron came flying down and transformed and landed on the street.

"Give me the Cube, boy" said Megatron

Kyle kept running away from Megatron. Kyle didn't see the Mystery Machine in front of him.

"Fred, look out!" cried Daphne as Fred stepped on the brakes.

Kyle bumped into the Mystery Machine and the energy from the Cube was released. The energy went in the Mystery Machine, a Mountain Dew soda machine, and an Xbox 360, held by the Angry Video Game Nerd.

Kyle got up and grabbed the Cube and ran off.

"Like what was that?" said Shaggy

"Is that kid alright?" said Fred

"Yeah he's okay" Velma

Daphne notice that the steering wheel was transforming. "But that's not". Fred sees it too and he Scooby-Doo got out of the van and so did the gang.

The Xbox 360 had arms coming out, almost attacking the Angry Video Game Nerd and the soda machine transformed in robot mode and starts shooting soad bottles as bullets.

Kyle reached to the building and got inside. He still kept on running away from Megatron.

"You're not gonna get me. You're not gonna get me" said Kyle

He went up the stairs and Megatron was in the building.

"I smell you, boy" said Megatron

Megatron heard footsteps above him and he literality ripped the celling, which Kyle was on the floor.

"Maggot" said Megatron

* * *

Vanellope was worried that she might lose Kyle and Ricky and the Pearsons were shooting Brawl.

Vanellope and Charlie were the only two in the tow-truck and they looked back at Bumblebee.

Vanellope pulled a lever on the vehicle and drove forwards and stopped.

"I'll drive, you shoot" said Vanellope

Vanellope drove backwards and Bumblebee busted a bunch of cars in his way.

Lennox, Ricky, the Pearsons, and the soldiers kept shooting at the alien tank. Brawl shot at the building where they were shooting.

"Alright, this isn't going well" said Lennox

"Shoot! Shoot!" said Vanellope

Charlie stucked half of his body out of the passenger's window and took out a Bazooka with a bunch of rocket missiles. He took one rocket missile and placed it inside and shot it at Brawl as Bumblebee kept shooting.

Once Bumblebee and Charlie made their final shot, their shot hit Brawl in the chest, which cause him to collapse and die.

Vanellope stopped the vehicle and she and Charlie got out.

"Nice shot, Bee" said Vanellope

"Okay, that tank is defiantly dead now" said Lennox. "Alright, let's go. We got business"

Bumblebee told Vanellope and Charlie, through Bumblebee's radio, to go find Kyle in the building and that he will be fine.

Vanellope grabbed Charlie's arm and she used her teleportation ability to teleport to the building.

* * *

Kyle got outside and climbed a ladder to the roof. Once he climbed to the roof, he sees Vanellope and Charlie in front of him.

"Come on, Kyle. We're gonna help you" said Vanellope. "Bumblebee said he'd be fine. Lennox is taking care of him"

The three children were running across the roof and Kyle set the flare by slamming it on the wall. He waves it in the air so that the Blackhawks will see them. The three didn't know that Starscream is watching Kyle with the Allspark.

A rock band called Big Time Rush were having a dance party on the roof. The three kids past through the party and all of the party guests, including Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan, sees Kyle with the flare.

A helicopter came flying up in front of the children.

"_We've got the boy" _

Kyle runs towards the men and just as he was about to hand the Cube. Starscream launches a missile at them and Charlie sees it coming.

"Look out!" cried Charlie

"Missile!"

The missile hits the helicopter and the three kids got down.

Optimus came by to catch the three. "Hang on, Kyle" he said

The three got up and a couple of metal, sharp hands cam out of the roof and came out Megatron. The kids were hiding behind a statue in the corner. And all the party guests left the roof.

"Is it fear or courage that knows you, fleshings?" said Megatron as the kids try to find a way out. "Give me the Allspark and you will all live to be my pets"

Kyle almost slipped off the statue and Megatron sees a helicopter to his right.

"We're never giving you this Allspark" said Kyle

"Oh, so unwise" Megatron took out his nunchuck-like object and destroyed the statue that the kids were standing on. They were all falling down but Optimus had his feet and hands on between the buildings and he got the three children.

"I got you, kids" said Optimus. "Hold on to the Cube"

Optimus started falling down and sliding down the walls of the building at the same time as Megatron was falling down too. Megatron slammed Optimus hard and they both landed on the street.

"Disgusting" said Megatron before he wacked someone.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were okay and Optimus sees them on him.

"Kids" said Optimus as the three kids faced Optimus. "You three have risked your lives to protect the Cube"

"No sacrifice, no victory" said Kyle

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you three must push the Cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it. Get behind me". The three got behind Optimus and Optimus got up and so did Megatron.

"It's you and me, Megatron"

"No, it's just me, Prime"

"At the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall"

Megatron kept fighting with Optimus. "You still fight for the weak. That is why you lose"

* * *

Lennox and his team were running out an alleyway but they stop and Blackout came by and transformed into robot mode. Blackout started walking towards Optimus and Megatron.

The Pearsons were hiding on the other side of the street where Blackout is.

"Fighter jets to sixty seconds" said Epps. "We got friendly mixed with bad guys. Target will be marked"

Lennox told Epps to bring the rain. "Alright, let's kill these things"

Ricky was helping Tom and Jake with the guns they were holding and Lennox got on a motorcycle. Epps was pointing a green laser pointer.

"Target marked. Still waiting" said Epps

"_Time on target. Twenty seconds" _The F-22's came by to the city.

"F-22's, we're still waiting" said Epps

Blackout pulled out a gun from his hand and he sees the green light on his hand. He looks back and sees the soldiers.

"Move out!" said Epps

The soldiers started running and Blackout was shooting them.

Tom climbed on a fire escape ladder and he was close to Blackout. Lennox drove the motorcycle towards Blackout.

Tom tried to figure out how to kill Blackout, until he realized something. He started saying stuff in Math. "Forty-five degrees". Tom shot a rocket missile at a forty-five degree angle, which hit Blackout's head as Lennox was shooting Blackout underneath and the F-22's shot Blackout. Blackout fell down and died.

* * *

"_Second waves on approach" _a bunch of F-22's came by and Starscream came by too. They see him and Starscream kept transforming.

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie tried to make a run until the F-22's came by and starts shooting Megatron.

The three kids slided on the street, next to Megatron.

"I kill you" said Megatron. "Mine! Allspark"

"Kids, put the Cube in my chest, now!" said Optimus

Instead of Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie putting the Cube in Optimus' chest. They all put it inside Megatron's chest for only ten seconds.

Once the Allspark was destroyed, Megatron's body was shaking and fell on the ground and died.

The soldiers went walking towards dead Megatron and so did Optimus and the Pearsons.

"You left me no choice, brother" said Optimus

Ricky came driving by in the tow-truck with Bumblebee and got out of the vehicle as Ratchet and Ironhide were walking towards the people. Ironhide was holding the dead Jazz in his hands.

Optimus kneels down towards Kyle, Vanellope, amd Charlie. "Kids, I owe you three my life. We are in your debts"

"Optimus" said Ironhide as Optimus was walking towards him. "We couldn't save him". Ironhide hands the two ripped pieces of Jazz.

"Aw, Jazz" said Optimus. "We lost a great comrade. But gained new ones. Thank you. All of you. You honored us with your bravery"

Bumblebee started saying his first words. "Permission to speak, sir"

"Permission granted, old friend" Optimus replied

"It's about time he spoke" Kyle whispered to Vanellope's ear. "The radio drives me crazy"

"I wish to stay with the children" said Bumblebee

"If that is they're choice" said Optimus

"Yes" Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie love Bumblebee and choose to stay with him.

After the kids made their choice, Optimus bends down and picks up a piece of the Allspark and kept it safe in his hands.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is done. Next chapter is the last one.**


	22. Epilogue

**Last chapter of the story. Woo-Hoo, B!+©#**

* * *

_Chapter 22: Epilogue_

In Brooklyn, New York, The four Autobots were driving around to find where Charlie lives.

"What street do you live, Charlie?" asked Kyle

"I live in Sony Street"

"Hey, Kyle" Vanellope answered. "That's the same street you live"

"I know" said Kyle

"I live there, in that little house" Charlie pointed at a wooden house that's slanted like The Tower of Pisa. And outside the house were Charlie's mother and father.

The parents sees a yellow Camaro pulling over and Charlie ran out of the car and ran towards his parents.

"Mom, Dad. I can explain" said Charlie. "Let's take this inside"

Charlie and his parents went inside their house and so did Kyle and Vanellope.

Inside Charlie's house, there was a huge bed with Charlie's Grandpa Joe, Grandma Josephine, Grandma Georgina, and Grandpa George.

"Okay, Charlie. Start explaining" said his mother as Vanellope closed the door.

Kyle and Vanellope sat next to Charlie and Charile started to explain.

"Okay, here's how it happened" Charlie started. "Yesterday, I was walking home from a store with a Wonka bar. Until I bumped into Kyle and Vanellope". Charlie pointed at the two pre-teens that are sitting next to him. Charlie continued explaining.

"When I bumped into them, there was a giant alien robot and it was chasing us and it had a small alien robot that almost attacked us, but I killed it. But we were all lucky because another robot saved us and his name is Bumblebee. He's an Autobots, which means he's good and the evil ones are called Decepticons and the Decepticons have a leader named Megatron. Four Autobots landed here on Earth. They're leader, Optimus Prime, told us that the reason they are here is that they have to find this cubed-shaped object called the Allspark or the Cube for short. The Cube can be found with these glasses that Kyle and Vanellope have or Vanellope can see these symbols that the robots know. Also, there was this government group called Sector Seven and they took us away with a few other children. After that, we went to Mission City, Nevada to hide the Cube. We tried to hide it but Optimus said that if he can't defeat Megatron, we have to push the Cube in chest. But instead, we put in in Megatron's chest to kill him. And that's how it all happened"

Charlie's parents were surprised about their son's adventure.

"Well, I have to admit, that was really brave of you, Charlie" said Grandpa Joe. "Because I know deep down, you can save the world"

The other grandparents agree what Grandpa Joe said. Charlie's parents were proud of their son's bravery that they gave him a hug and Kyle and Vanellope shared a kiss.

* * *

_**(Washington D.C)**_

John Keller was saying a speech about the aliens.

"Gentlemen, the President has order Sector Seven to be terminated. And the remainders of the dead aliens disposed of. A secret abyss is seven miles below sea level. Deepest space on our planet. Dropping everything in the ocean. Leaving no evidence"

* * *

_**(Greg Heffly's POV)**_

Okay, Not only that I made Class Favorite, but also I got to see real aliens. Thanks to my friend Matilda, she got to join in the Pentagon team to find the aliens.

_**(Rowley Jefferson's POV)**_

Zoo! Wee! Mama!

_**(Greg's POV)**_

But I feel that I'm not the only one talking about the aliens.

* * *

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward. A new world to call "Home". We live among its people now hiding in plain sites. But watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witness their capacity for courage. And though, we are worlds apart. Like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots, taking refuges among the stars.

We are here.

We are waiting.

* * *

**Finally, this story is finish! A next story is coming up. And Shinigamilover2, if you're reading this, it's NOT " Revenge of the Fallen" yet. That comes after the third story. The third story is called "Vanellope's New Life: The Sequel". I'm doing that story because . . . you're the first person to ever ship VanillaWitwicky! I knew someone like you would find it in your heart that Vanellope needs someone to love and be her boyfriend.**


End file.
